the Grey Side
by Usako08
Summary: After being abused by his relatives and Albus Dumbledore doing nothing Harry runs away and winds up in Malfoy Manor. There he discovers the alluring attraction of The Grey Side. Formerly by Henriette.SLASH
1. Chapter 1

Title: "The Gray Side"

Originally by: Henriette

Taken Over by: Usako08

Disclaimer: Do not Own anything the characters belong to J.K.R but I have permission to take over the story by Henriette.

#Harry's thoughts#

1ST Chapter: A Rescuer Comes Along

Harry sat on the hard bed in Dudley's second bedroom feeling intense pain. He sat there with tears, hatred and sadness filling his once so joyful emerald eyes. That night he made up his mind, he would not just sit there and take it anymore; he was going to escape no matter what.

It had been days since he sent his 'HELP' letter to Dumbledore but Hedwig had come back empty handed. He realized then that Dumbledore wouldn't help him. That all he wanted was for him to sit there and take his beatings like a good little boy, but guess what? He wasn't a good boy, he was a hurt and terrified boy who had seen more in his lifetime then anyone should.

Start of term wasn't until next month, but Harry couldn't stay here in the hell that Dumbledore called a safe place for that long because he just knew that if he did there would be no Harry Potter by the start of term. That being said he grabbed all his belongings and climbed out of the living room window. He ran as fast as he could down the street and to the park. He didn't know where to go so he decided to camp in the park until tomorrow, then he would come up with something to do.

Harry found a comfy place between some bushes and a gigantic oak tree. He was just about to go to sleep when he heard a familiar voice.

#So this is where Dudley spends his evenings, I wish I could jump at him with my wand and scare the shit out of him. However, that would be extremely idiotic because then he will know that I've run away, and besides, he's probably not alone anyway.#

Therefore, Harry wrapped his invisibility cloak tight around himself to ward off the cold before falling asleep on the hard ground.

He woke the next morning to birdsong. It was a great feeling, the feeling of freedom, and he decided that he would never go back to his 'family' no matter what Albus fucking Dumbledore tried to do.

He was hungry and would have to find something to eat, but that was easier said than done. You see he had no money, Muggle or wizarding, which might cause just a slight problem.

He looked around the park hoping that his search might reveal some edible berries or something. Unfortunately it didn't.

That night wasn't as pleasant as the one before. Harry was extremely hungry, and it was a lot colder. That night he dreamt of something much worse than Lord Voldemort, he dreamt of Dudley eating a huge chocolate cake, the American kind, while telling him how good it tasted with sounds of 'mmm' and 'yum'.

That was it. He had to get something to eat and fast. That decision made Harry started to make his way into the city looking for food in trashcans.

He earned some strange looks on his desperate search for food, but at that moment, he couldn't find it in him to care. He found enough food to get strength to walk, so he decided to change sleeping places, this way he wouldn't have to walk those long painful kilometres to the city. He found the perfect place in an alleyway next to a junk shop. It wasn't as comfy as in the park, but it was dry and warm.

A whole week went by eating and sleeping, Harry had lost all track of time but he still wondered how he was supposed to get to the train station on the 1ST of September. Life wasn't looking so good for him, he was dirty and sickly thin.

However, a rescuer was about to come tripping over him one morning when he lay half-dead in the gutter.

Lucius was wandering the streets of Muggle London. He had just bought a Muggle CD for his son Draco. He knew that he loved the band Green Day, he himself preferred Beethoven.

He was lost in his thoughts and didn't see the boy in his path. He stopped when his right leg hit something on the ground. He stepped back and looked down to see that there was a boy sitting there.

"So sorry lad, didn't see you there" he said but got no response.

"You alright son?" Nothing, he bent down and lifted the boy's face up to meet his eyes. Green met Grey.

"Holy shit! Potter!" Harry just stared at him emotionlessly.

"Potter what's wrong with you? Are you sick? I've seen needles fatter than you, talk to me" Harry opened his mouth to say something but could only cough up blood. That was the last thing Lucius had wanted to see, not because he didn't like blood but because he knew that it was a very bad thing.

"Come on Potter, you're coming with me. I'll not have you dying out here" Lucius picked Harry up, he was as light as a feather, and took a portkey to Malfoy Manor.

"Father you're home, I've been wa…." Draco came running towards his father but stopped half way through his sentence when he saw that his father wasn't alone.

" Father what's happened? Is he alright?" Draco asked from his side getting a good look at just whom his father had brought home.

"Draco go get your mother and tell the house elves to bring some food and tea," Lucius said calmly while he carried Harry into the living room and laid him on the sofa. Harry was far away but he was conscious.

Draco and Narcissa came running into the living room where Lucius and Harry were.

"Lucius, darling what's happened" Narcissa asked while sitting on the floor in front of the sofa and staring at Harry with wide eyes.

"It's Harry Potter, I found him today in a gutter in Muggle London, and I think he might have run away or something. He's sickly thin and not well, when he tries to speak he only manages to cough up blood," Lucius explained to his wife.

"Oh my, poor child, here let me heal him." Narcissa took out her wand and put him under many different spells. Harry looked more and more like his old self after every spell but he was still extremely thin.

After she was done, she gave him a sleeping potion, because after a good sleep he should be able to speak or even eat if they were lucky.

The three Malfoy's moved their dining table into the living room so that they could keep an eye on Harry and nurse him if he woke.

Draco however found it difficult to stomach the food due to the worry he felt for the saviour of their world, and of course for Harry himself. It was true that they were enemies but Draco would have much preferred to be Harry's friend. Truthfully, the only reason he picked on the boy was so that Harry would pay him some kind of attention, and later because he looked cute when his viridian eyes glowed with suppressed rage. It was this worry that caused him to ask his father if Harry would be alright, a question he normally would not have asked aloud.

"Yes son, he'll be as good as new but we have to explain everything to him when he wakes up. I think he would be a bit shocked if he knew he was here with us," Lucius explained while he stroked Draco's cheek.

The rest of the evening was silent with all three Malfoy's keeping vigil over Harry Potter.

Harry woke up the next evening with a scream and found himself lying comfortably on a soft sofa in unfamiliar surroundings.

Narcissa heard his scream and walked into the living room.

"Ah you're up, how nice, so how are you feeling? I hope my healing spells did some good, you were rather bad off though so I should probably do an extra check on you. I was a nurse you know, before I got married that is." She explained to a very confused Harry.

"Err… not to be rude or anything, but who are you and what am I doing here, and where is here exactly?"

"Oh darling, my husband found you yesterday on the street. You were very ill so he decided to bring you home to us. I'm Narcissa and you're at Malfoy Manor," she told him while preparing some tea.

"I'm WHAT? The Malfoy's? But…I'm so dead" Harry murmured to himself while shaking his head, which he found hurt a lot.

Narcissa smiled sweetly at him and handed him the cup of tea, "Come, come dear, it's no reason to worry, Lucius will explain everything to you later. Just drink this and I will bring you some food as well, you need to eat something or you will surely die."

Harry looked at the cup with suspicion "What's this? Poison?"

"No, no, dear boy, it's only some apple tea, why would I ever hurt you?" she bent down and kissed him on the forehead and despite himself Harry leant into the touch. It had been a long time since anybody had touched him with such love. He really craved to be loved, but why was she being so kind to him?

Harry stared at her with confusion, but drank up all the tea. It felt so good and he was so hungry. His stomach made that clear with a loud grumbling noise.

"Oh yes, the food," Narcissa exclaimed and walked into the kitchen.

When she came back out again, she had Lucius by her side and he was smiling, he was actually smiling. Harry was wondering if he'd got smacked upside the head with something hard, because it wasn't an evil smile on his lips, oh no.

"Good day Harry, how are you feeling?" Lucius asked.

Harry may be ill, but he was NOT stupid. "Something is wrong with this picture. Why are you smiling, are you planning on giving me to Voldemort, but think you should at least try to be friendly to me before I get tortured to death? Is that it? Well you can't fool me, just give me over, I don't want your pity!"

Lucius backed up a little at this. He had expected a reaction yes but this was beyond.

"Shush boy. I know you're confused, but I'm here to answer all your questions. But you may be a little weak so I'll just tell you what I think you want to know, and if you're wondering about anything else don't hesitate to ask."

Harry barely nodded.

Lucius called for his son. "He will help me explain" Lucius said.

Draco ran towards them, Harry gasped he too was smiling. Harry had never seen Draco Malfoy smile like that before. He could light up a room.

"Is he alright?" he asked his father. This made Harry even more confused.

"Yes Draco but he is a little shocked of course, so we're going to explain everything to him." Lucius said addressing his son.

"Ok" was Draco's response.

"I guess I should start at the beginning. Well, I bumped into you on a Muggle street. I don't know if you remember anything, you were rather out of it if I may say so. You looked seriously ill, and weren't very talkative so I brought you home to us so we could heal you. There is one thing you have to understand: I do not want to cause you any harm, nor do my wife and son. You may think that we are with Voldemort, but that is just because we want you to think that. We are not dark wizards Harry, but we do possess their power and knowledge. We do not work for the dark side, we work for our own side, which we like to call the Grey Side.

I appear to be evil, so do my family, but that's just because it suits us well. We're spies on the dark side and the light, we get information. When we appear dark, the dark side think they have got us, and the light side is dying to have us as spies for them or think they can make us light again.

You see, we neither wish for Voldemort to rule, nor Dumbledore. The world is not only black and white, there are shades of grey as well, and we like to fight for that grey to appear. There is no such thing as good or evil magic. There is only power and the people who wish or not to seek it!

What do you think of Dumbledore Harry, do you think it's wrong of us to wish him no power over the wizarding world?"

Harry had swallowed every word that came out of Lucius' mouth, he found the subject fascinating. "Well, to be honest, I think he should be looked up at ST. Mungos. He's manipulated me for years now, said he only did things for my own good. Like being beaten and tortured by my merciless family is for my own good! I sent him a letter telling him about it, but he just sent my owl back empty handed, that nitwit. I'm just a tool, a tool he can use to get to Voldemort, because when Voldemort is gone he will get all the power, and then he'll toss me into Azkaban. I'm nothing to him, neither are any others. He just uses us to get power and revenge. He makes me sick!"

Harry had gotten hot in the head after the first words, it felt so good to finally say those things. He had been thinking it and holding it inside himself for so long and now he could just come out and say it, and to people who were actually on his side on the subject.

Lucius smiled "You take the words out of my mouth Harry! It's good to know such a great person like yourself feels the same. Any questions?"

"Yeah, you just act like a bad person around everybody, right? That's why you and Draco (it was odd for Harry to say his name, but he saw Draco smile at it, and smiled back) have been total pricks around me since I met you, but why are you telling me this now?"

"Well I've been watching you Harry, at school and I have seen that you've changed. So we thought that you would be trustworthy if we told you and that maybe you felt the same, that's why. And I tried to be kind to you when we first met, but I couldn't be too kind because I am a Malfoy after all, and we're supposed to be the meanest there is" Draco spoke for the first time, he smiled at Harry's growing smirk.

"You're going to give them a shock then, when you take over," Harry said bemused.

Draco laughed "Yes, they won't know what hit them".

Lucius looked at them both, glad they were getting along.

"Well if you don't have any other questions Harry I would like to get something to eat. What do you feel like Harry?"

Harry thought about it then smiled brightly, "Something non-healthy".

"Well, Narcissa won't be happy about it, but we have to fatten you up after all so I think I'll call for KFC" Lucius said smirking.

"Oh thanks Father! Mmmm, can't wait" Draco said hugging his father who laughed and went out to the kitchen. "Come on Harry dinner will be ready any minute" said Draco and dragged Harry up off the sofa and into the dining room (which was huge by the way).

After a lovely and greasy meal Harry and Draco spent the evening playing chess and getting to know each other, well Harry would meet the real Draco Malfoy and Draco would meet a more understanding Harry Potter. After a while, they found out that they were quite similar.

"Oi, Father, did you know that Harry's favourite colour is green and second black then white? That's me all the way isn't it?" Draco said as his father turned the page of his book.

"Yes it certainly is Draco. Have you asked Harry if he would like to stay here for the rest of the summer until the start of school?" he asked calmly, Harry's eyes were filled with joy.

"No, I haven't how silly of me. Come on Harry I'll show you the guestroom, because you're mad if you don't want to stay. Besides, have you seen my Quidditch pitch? I think not, I'd better show you tomorrow then!" Draco dragged a grinning Harry with him up to the guest room, which lay nearby Draco's room.

When Harry fell asleep that night, he felt happy, joyful, comfy, relaxed, safe, excited and loved. It had been one hell of a day.

TBC.

A/N: Alright first, up I should warn you that this story will be slash no doubt about it.


	2. Extra: TheBoyWhoLived MIA

Story Title: The Grey Side

Chapter Title: Extra: Boy-Who-Lived MIA

Author: Angelus'Childe93

Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue

A/N: I know its taken me ages to update but please bear with me as the next chapter should be out sooner than this one took. God I hope the next chapter doesn't take as long as this one did. Oh and it should hopefully be longer than this one too.

It had been a month since Harry's unexpected arrival at the Malfoy's home and in that time he had gotten to know Draco better and couldn't remember why he had refused Draco's hand of friendship in the first place.

It turned out that the Malfoy's weren't really evil and were only portrayed as such by Dumbledore since they had been on opposite sides, political, since the family moved from France (200 years ago), and so weren't liked by a lot of the people who supported Dumbledore and his controversial ideas.

I say controversial because a long time ago back in the time of the founders there were no such things as muggle-borns until the Dumbledore family created them and started a tyrannical rule by killing any and everyone who got in their way. His time there had been mostly uneventful but all that was about to change with just one headline: BOY-WHO-LIVED MIA.

It was a beautiful, sunny day which gave no forbearance to what was about to happen. Harry had just woken up, had a shower and was in the process of getting dressed when Draco burst into his room bouncing around as if he was on drugs.

Harry found out later, that he had found a stash of candy so was HYPER, and babbling about robes, prefects, books, and shopping.

After he calmed down sufficiently, he informed Harry that their school lists had arrived and that they would be going into the Alley to get their supplies and some other things that they may or may not need but want, after breakfast.

This said he dragged Harry out of his room and to the dinning hall, the small one, to have a nutritious breakfast before heading out to shop till they dropped.

However, before they could apparate out an owl arrived with the Daily Prophet with Harry's picture a prominent feature on the font page followed by the words BOY-WHO-LIVED MIA.

It seemed that dear old Bumblefuck had finally sent someone from the Flying Turkey Brigade to check on him and make sure that he wasn't too damaged, just damaged enough to think of Dumbledore as his saviour and still be able to fight against Voldie in the upcoming war. The article was as follows:

My dear readers today I have the misfortune to give you some grave news; it appears that our saviour, the one hope we have to beat YOU-KNOW-WHO has disappeared into thin air. According to Mister Potters' relatives the boy has been missing for months and if that is the actual case why has no one been alerted to this catastrophe? Indeed the last time we questioned the boys' guardian Albus Brian Wulfric Percival Dumbledore, Chief Mugwump, Order of Merlin First Class, he gave the impression that the boy was safe and sound at his relatives' house. It makes us question again if this chief citizen of our society can really be trusted, after all why would he lie to us if he wasn't hiding something extremely important and most likely shady.

Whether or not my suspicions are correct; we at the Daily Prophet implore anyone that might know anything about the disappearance of Harry James Potter to contact us via owl and wherever you may be Mr Potter we hope that you are safe and sound and that you will return to us soon.

Harry was not at all surprised to see that the article had been written by Rita Skeeter.

"Shall we go show them that their 'Saviour' is safe and sound and that he has been right under their noses this whole time?" was Harry's question. Draco and Lucius gave a slight nod before they all walked outside to one of the Malfoys black Limos, which would transport them in style to London.

PLEASE don't kill me. I promise I'll focus on this story more. Oh and I was wondering if anyone wants me to have Sirius alive in this story. If you do, let me know if you want him to be on Harry or Dumbledore's side.


	3. Associating With The Malfoys

Title: The Grey Side

Chapter Title: Associating With the Malfoys'

Author: Angelus' Childe93

Beta: DarkSiren929

Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue

A/N: See I'm good this time it didn't take me forever to update. The poll in the last chapter will be open until chapter five so please review on it because for every hit I get that doesn't review I'm taking it that they don't want Sirius in the story. Also this chapter is longer and I updated twice in one week. Go Me! Now don't expect another update in a while lol.

"Are you sure that you are ready to do this Harry?" Lucius asked just before they entered the Leaky Cauldron and from there Diagon Alley. Harry gave a slight nod showing that he was ready to get this show on the road. They filed into the pub in single file with Lucius in the lead, followed by Narcissa and Draco. Harry was in the back of the line and as they all walked in all heads turned, but upon seeing Lucius everyone went back to what they had been doing, after all it wouldn't do to get on the wrong side of the Dark Lords right hand. Turns out he had everyone more worried and awe inspired than Voldie could ever hope to.

However as the four left through the back door, some people saw that the fourth person was slightly familiar, however not one person could place him because even if they did guess right not one of them would ever suspect him of associating with the Malfoys!

The Malfoys had successfully made it into the Alley without being addressed, which Harry was eternally grateful for. He didn't know how he would react if someone saw him. Should he act like nothing had changed, should he ignore them, act imperial or just tell them how it was? He knew he looked different from when the wizarding world had last seen him and if they looked closely at the platinum band that surrounded an emerald of the highest quality they would see just how much. You see the ring had the inscription: I wish you the best of luck my sons Lucius. Harry was almost in tears when Lucius gave it to him and he saw that Draco had one just like it. Apparently Draco got his on the first day of school. This showed Harry just how much he meant to the Malfoys. They had unofficially adopted him you see and the ring was proof of that. He also walked and talked differently, he seemed older, wiser, and more mature than he had been before. I guess you could say that since the Malfoys has taken him in he'd become a whole different person. The Malfoys looked at him as being part of the family, except Draco who looked at him as boyfriend maybe even husband material, but either way he was now essentially a Malfoy.

Draco noticing Harry's look asked, "What are you smiling about? Happy to be back in the wizarding world?" Draco was smiling too.

Harry turned around to face Draco, smirked and wrapped his right arm around Draco's shoulders whilst they walked towards the nearest shop.

"Ah, I was only thinking about how much things have changes these last months."

"Yeah I know what you mean. People will think the world has collapsed or something when they discover that their hot, 16 year old saviour is associating with the evil Malfoys!"

Lucius came up behind his two sons, leant down and whispered in their ears.

"No, no my sons, the Malfoys are not evil. We are just awfully spiteful. If it weren't for the fact that we have blond hair people would think we were bloodsucking vampires, although they might think you have been bitten Harry, since you, the pure hearted Gryffindor are associating with us dark creatures. You have also changed much this summer, because of my darling Narcissa's good nursing and Draco's beauty advice you have grown 5 inches, and become rather good looking."

Draco laughed loudly and earned many curious looks. There were few people that could say that they had seen a Malfoy show human emotions, not to mention laugh.

"No, please don't bite me you bloodsucking creature; I'm too beautiful to be eaten!" 

Narcissa had heard her son and began to giggle, Lucius noted this and snorted in amusement. Draco started to laugh because his usually dead serious parents looked like two teenagers and Harry started to laugh because he was so happy and amused at Draco's vanity.

So basically the whole Malfoy family stood in the middle of a crowded street laughing their asses off.

Most of the people around them stopped and looked at them with wide eyes. What could possible be so amusing? Had they come up with a master plan to gain infinite power? And who was the black haired boy who was leaning on Malfoy Junior for support? He was very familiar.

Lucius regained control first and noticed the crowd that they had attracted.

"Come now sons, what does it say you need to buy on your school list?"

Draco pulled himself together and fished out his note from Hogwarts.

"We need ten books, two duelling robes in our house colour, and a whole lot of nasty potion ingredients. And of course I need new robes, school supplies, dress robes and new clothes on the whole. I suggest Harry gets the same, he really needs a new style of clothes".

"Okay, I can get your books and potion ingredients, your mother can help you with the rest. What do you say we meet at the Leaky Cauldron, 3 pm for lunch?"

"Sounds good Lucius." Said Harry and dragged Draco with him to Gringotts to get some money.

"What do you think your doing Harry?" Narcissa asked.

"I need too get some money out of Gringotts so that I can pay for everything."

"Oh no you don't, I refuse to let you pay for your school supplies, you live with us and are a member of the Malfoy family. We're going to pay for everything you need, it's not like we going to go bankrupt". Narcissa said with a smile and Harry hugged her, giving his thanks.

"But I still want to get some money. You can never have too much money on you, besides there is no chance of me going bankrupt either."

"Well you sound like a Malfoy, but we'll see if you've got the amount of money to spend like one!" Said Draco playfully.

"Oh you will see rich boy." Harry teased back.

During their verbal exchange they had arrived at Gringotts. Harry got his key out of his pocket and laid it gently on the counter before politely saying "Excuse me, but I would like to withdraw some money from my vault."

The Goblin picked up the key before locking eyes with Harry and saying "Name?"

"Harry Potter" was the reply he received.

The Goblin looked him up and down, before nodding to himself.

"Welcome back Mr Potter, I trust you are alright." With that he looked from the Malfoys to Harry.

"Yes, thank you, I've never been better."

After a minute the Goblin behind the counter called another Goblin over.

"Very well, Haveen will show you to your vault."

The ride down to Harry's vault was just like he remembered it, fast and revolving. And the vault was full of the Potter's goods.

Draco took one look inside the door and turned around to Harry.

"Welcome to the family rich boy."

The three Malfoys walked down the street to the nearest robe shop to get Draco and Harry's duelling robes. The duelling robes were for the new duelling class; now that Voldemort was back Dumbledore felt that it was necessary with such a class. And Harry and Draco looked forward to it. 

"I'm so glad I'm not in Gryffindor, red really doesn't become me. You should be a Slytherin, Harry. You really look good in green."

"Yeah I know that's what the hat said too."

"WHAT?"

"Oh I haven't told you? The Sorting Hat wanted to put me in Slytherin but I asked it to put me anywhere but there so I ended up in Gryffindor. I'm starting to regret it now though. You think Dumbledore would let me change house?"

"Okay... You always seem to surprise me. Slytherin eh, well I should have seen it. But I don't think Dumbledore will let you change, Harry Potter the Silver boy doesn't sound as good as Harry Potter the Golden boy."

"Come on now my Slytherin's, let's get you some fine robes."

They walked into the shop and Narcissa called for the owner. She nearly came running when she heard Mrs. Malfoy's voice.

"Mrs. Malfoy, what brings you here? New dress robes again?" She asked hopefully.

"No, nothing for me today. Draco and Harry need two new duelling robes in their house colour, three new sets of dress robes and some everyday robes."

The owner looked curiously around the shop to get a look at this Harry person. She saw him with his back to her talking to Draco Malfoy.

"Harry? A nephew, I presume?"

Harry had heard their conversation and turned around with a grin to answer her question himself.

"I wouldn't say that!"

"But whom..." She looked at him strangely, before Harry lifted his hair aside to show the famous scar with a smirk.

"Oh dear God...HARRY POTTER!"

The owner screamed at the top of her lungs, and stumbled backwards only to fall down onto a nearby stool. Harry just shook his head and grimaced.

"What in Salazar's name was that for, are you trying to make me deaf?"

"Now, now Harry darling, you just startled her" Narcissa said calmly trying to hide her ever present smile, while Draco just tumbled over in hysterical laugher, holding his hand over his stomach.

"Yeah, yeah, but she didn't need to shout so bloody loud. And Draco dear, GET YOUR ASS OF THE FLOOR BEFORE I MAKE YOU DEAF!"

Draco got off the floor though he still couldn't suppress his laugher. Harry looked at him deadly serious.

"Draco, you know that floor you've been rolling on for a good 2 minutes now, right?"

Draco looked from Harry to the floor dumbstruck, "Yeah...?"

"I'm just thinking where all those shoes which have been walking upon it have been; the muggle world, in a dogs mouth, in mud, in some slimy old..." Harry didn't get to finish as Draco threw his robes at him with a disgusted look on his face.

"Burn it, burn it!" he was saying whilst trying to get rid of non-existent dirt.

Harry laid the robe on a chair and walked over to the still confused owner, while saying; "I knew that would shut you up, sometimes you're too vain for your own good Draco".

Narcissa also went over to the lady, "She seems to be in shock, what should we do?"

Harry looked around the shop; there was nobody there except them and the owner.

"Well we need our robes today so I say we wake her up. I know a good spell that will kind of hypnotize her and wake her up so we can just tell her what we want. She will do it right away and we will be out of here quickly. No one gets hurt and everybody does exactly what they were supposed to. The spell will wear out after a couple of minutes and she will just keep up with what she was doing the minute the spell broke thinking she just zoned out for a minute. See? Perfect!"

"Sounds good to me" Draco said whilst Narcissa nodded in agreement.

Harry turned with a wicked smirk towards the lady, still in shock, and cast the spell.

"Eveneva servi"

A blue light, with suspicious likeness to the Imperious curse shot out from his wand and right to the lady's heart. She sat there for a second before straightening and blinking up at Harry who stood over her and said in an emotional voice, "Yes?"

Harry looked pleased with himself and addressed to waiting lady, "You where just going to get us our robes. We need four duelling robes, two red and golden, two green and silver, three sets of dress robes; black, dark blue and dark green, and some everyday robes; black, green, dark green, silver blue and dark blue with silver edges on the first set and golden on the other."

"Of course" said the owner and stood up to get them their robes. Harry turned to his family, smirking.

"See, worked like clockwork!"

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

A few minutes after found them dangerously near the ice cream parlour. After Draco had gotten his vanilla flavoured ice cream he asked Harry where he had learned the spell.

"When I'm staying with the Dursleys' I don't usually have much to do so I often sneak some books from Hogwarts back with me. So before I ran away this summer I was reading this book I had gotten from the restricted section about spell and curses, I think the name was '103 Ways To Get What You Want', it was highly interesting. That was where I learned it, but don't tell anybody, I'm highly suspicious it's some kind of illegal charm. I don't get it, why do Dumbledore keep Dark Art books at England's foremost light school? Does he really want to make more people like Voldemort? It's so ironic that the Dark Lord learnt his first Dark Art spell at Hogwarts, a light school, with the great Albus Dumbledore as a teacher!"

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

After the Malfoy trio (Narcissa, Harry and Draco) had bought all the necessary school supplies and spent nearly an hour drooling over the new Lightning broom (only Harry and Draco, Narcissa liked to keep her feet on the ground) they left for Leaky Cauldron to meet up with Lucius. Well I said they left, it was more like Narcissa dragged Draco and Harry out of the store when the clock struck 3 pm.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

When they walked into the pub they saw Lucius sitting at a table for four, school books and potion ingredients by his side.

"Hey Dad, did you get everything we need?" asked Draco smiling while sitting down between his mother and Harry. Harry sat down between Draco and Lucius, and Narcissa between Draco and her husband.

Lucius gave his blond son a look and leant towards him and said in a low voice.

"Try to be more formal Draco, people can hear us here and I don't want them to start talking. We were a bit to public before in the street, people have given me strange looks all day".

Draco nodded his understanding, but couldn't let the golden opportunity to tease his after slip.

"They were probably starring at you because they knew you were the father of a beautiful young man named Draco" he said grinning.

Lucius just shook his head bemused and gave Harry the 'so sorry about my son, but they didn't have any medicine for it' look. He then took out the books and showed them to his sons.

"Here they are; two sets of ten school books and also some extra books I got especially for you. They're mostly curse, jinx, charms and spell books. Thought you might like them, some of them are really good to know if you want to prank some one".

"But Father, you've never given me permission to doing pranks before!"

"That is correct Draco, but you didn't have Harry by your side before. Did you honestly think I would let you do pranks together with those morons Crabbe and Goyle? They're just like their fathers, incompetent of doing anything but eat. They would rather give you green hair instead of Harry's trio, and no Malfoy is going around with green hair. Besides, since Harry is the son of a great prankster. I don't think I could keep you two away from it, so I decided it would be better if I gave you some good books instead. Are you complaining Draco?"

Draco and Harry smirked at each other.

"By no means Father, thank you".

"Yes thank you Lucius. I take it you did this so that we would be nice to our donor and not play any pranks on him?" Harry asked as innocent as anybody with a catlike grin on their face can.

Lucius looked offended at first, but then started packing the books away losing the fight for his smile.

"As a mater of fact I was. You're not half as dumb as you look"

"Hey I resent that!"

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

The party left the pub to a more suitable place to eat their dinner; they ended up at Diagon Alleys finest restaurant.

The owner of the restaurant quickly recognized the Malfoys, one of his most important guests and nearly ran to them, ready to do whatever they wanted. He noticed they were four today and that he was out of tables for four.

Oh my God! What do I do? Mr Malfoy is looking at me, impatiently it seems. Aha, there over by the window is a family of four eating lunch, I can throw them away, after all everybody has to make sacrifices sometimes. The Malfoys need a table for crying out loud!

The slightly hysterical owner ran towards the occupied table and asked them to leave, the Malfoys needed their table. They looked at him like he was insane, but left nevertheless, not before throwing a nasty glare at the four Malfoys who had made them leave their lovely lunch though.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

The restaurant owner smiled sweetly at them and grabbed the closest waiter.

"Now listen, and listen carefully, those four by the window are highly important guests. The three blond ones are the Malfoy family. The boy with the black hair I don't know, but he might just be some important family's son. Anyway I want you to give them what ever they want with no questions, and always be around for them to call you if they need anything. I don't want any of them angered, is that clear? They're very important guests of mine. Oh and do try to find out who the black haired kid is, but don't make it look like you're actually looking. Now run over there and give them their menus." ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

The newly informed waiter came with the menus, trying to get a look at the fourth company of the Malfoys. He looked familiar somehow, but she couldn't place the face and the company of the kid together.

Their food came and all four Malfoys ate and drank without much talk. No respectable pureblood wizard family talked while eating, not in the public at least. Harry was pleased with his choice, the goose and mushroom sauce was delicious. The food at this place was all in all fantastic, he had never been at a place like this before. It was a bit snobbish and the waiter always seemed to look at him, but a nice place even though. The owner obviously knew and cherished the Malfoy's money. He had after thrown out some people so that they could sit. Harry found that extremely funny, he should throw his money around some more. It would be worth all they money he used just to get proper service and respect from people.

Harry looked over at Draco sipping his glass of red wine. Oh how he wanted to spend his time with him at Hogwarts. But Draco was in Slytherin and Harry in Gryffindor. There was so little time for them to be together, their lessons ran over each other. But if Harry was in Slytherin or Draco in Gryffindor then they could be together and spend their time pranking others. No, forget about Draco being in Gryffindor, he would never survive, but Harry could surely be in Slytherin, the hat said it, the hat was always right. The hat had also said in his second year that he should be in Slytherin. Did he think the same now? Yes surely he would, Harry had after all changed sides. Not over to the dark side mind you, but to the grey side. He was more Slytherin now than ever, surely the hat would put him in Slytherin if he tried it on one more time! It was not like he had anything to lose, what would that be? His so called best friends who didn't really give a damn about him, Harry, only the Harry Potter, the Golden Boy? He wouldn't associate with them either way, Gryffindor or Slytherin. He Didn't want to be friends with people who lied to him. Or should he be afraid about losing the headmasters trust, the same man who used him as a tool and manipulated him through out the years? Could he live without Albus Dumbledore's blessing? Hell yes! He didn't need any of them, he had the Malfoys.

¤¤Blasted Gryffindorks¤¤.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

He called for the waiter to refill his own red wine glass. While she filled his glass he lifted his hair away from his face in an irritated manner. Missing the big eyes of the waiter as he was deep in thought.

¤¤What to do, what to do? I can't just simply go to Dumbledore asking for him to resort me, which would be suspicious. But how can I be resorted then? Maybe if all the students where to be resorted, then it would not seem suspicious, me changing houses. They must realise I would change after all I have been through. No one can stay innocent forever. Yes that's it, the whole school have to be resorted, but who could I make that happen? Lucius, wasn't he a school governor? Surely they could make such a decision. Lucius is a highly respected and feared man, he could manage to get the other ten goveners' to sign. Yea that should work, I'll ask Lucius right away, without Draco knowing it. I'd like it to be a surprise¤¤.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

While Harry was thinking about his issues, the waiter sneaked into the owner's office.

"Mr. Peery, Mr. Peery!" she said eagerly.

"Yes, yes, what is it?"

"It's the boy with the Malfoys, Mr. Peery!"

"Yes Cayra, what about the other boy?"

Geese, why must I always get such thick waiters? This will take hours. Mr. Peery, the owner thought, annoyed.

"The boy sitting with the Malfoys, Mr. Peery, the one with black hair".

"Yes?"

Here we go again, wonder if I will get home before dark?

"The boy with the Malfoys Mr. Peery, the one with the black hair, I think it's Harry Potter!"

No, I will nev...

"What?" he asked, not believing his ears.

"The boy with black ha…". Mr. Peery cut her off.

"Yes, yes I heard you the first time. Harry Potter you say? Hmmm, now why would he be associating with the Malfoys? Wasn't he supposed to have disappeared?"

"Disappeared from his home he did, a couple of months ago. He looks very different now though, older. Yes, he looks older Mr. Peery!"

"Yes, interesting. Cayra go back to them and keep an eye on Mr. Potter will you, and be discreet Cayra".

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Harry looked up from his glass and caught Lucius's eye. Harry hinted to him that he wanted to talk to him.

Lucius rose, and so did Harry. Narcissa looked at her husband questioningly.

"We are just going to discuss some things. We will be back shortly". And then they walked outside and stopped in a dark corner between the restaurant and another building. Lucius waited for Harry to begin. ¨

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Harry faced Lucius in the dark and said what he had been thinking about.

"Lucius you may know by now that I like your son very much and would like to be his friend, but there is a problem".

Lucius nodded letting Harry continue.

"I want to spend time with Draco, but since we are in different houses it is almost impossible. One of us needs to change houses, and you and I both know that that can't be Draco. So I was thinking I could be resorted, after all, the sorting hat wanted me to be in Slytherin in the first place. I have asked it again and it still wants me in Slytherin. So, if I get resorted I will end up in Slytherin no doubt."

Lucius nodded, "Yes I understand that, but how are you going to be resorted? If I'm correct, nobody has ever been resorted."

Harry had the answer for that to.

"Yes, you're right. I can't just go to Dumbledore asking to be resorted, that would be too suspicious. So I need you to do something for me. You are a school governor right? Yes, I need you to get the other ten governors to sign a note saying every student from year fourth and fifth year should be resorted.

The reason you will say is because kids at that age are starting to change and should have a chance to get into a new house, if they have changed much. I myself am in fifth. You must also say that it's only fair after all, no one will be sad. If they like the house they were in then they haven't changed and will not be placed in a new house, but if they have, then they will be put in a new house where they will fit in better. It's a win-win case".

Lucius smiled at Harry, amusement shining in his eyes.

"I will see what I can do Harry, but it's a good plan so the chances are high."

Harry beamed at him.

"Thank you Lucius. Oh and don't say anything to Draco, I want it to be a surprise."

Lucius held out his hand to Harry, looking serious.

"It's a deal Mr. Potter, and if I may say so, how dreadfully Slytherin of you!"

Harry took his hand with the same serious face, but on the inside grinning madly.

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy, it's a pleasure doing business with you".

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

They walked up again to Narcissa and Draco, never noticing Cayra, their waiter, hiding behind a box full of paper with a wizard camera in her hands.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

TBC. 


	4. Rita The Cheater

Title: The Grey Side

Chapter Title: Rita The Cheater

Author: Angelus'Childe93

Beta: DarkSiren929

thoughts

A/N: I'm really going for a record here writing 2 chapters in one day. That's a first for me. Poll still up remember you don't review I count it as not wanting Sirius in the story. Even if you flame me put your opinion in.

Today was Rita Skeeters day. One of her contacts in Diagon Alley, Mr Peery, the owner of the Alley's finest restaurant, had given her a story that would make millions. The story of how the Boy-Who-Lived had turned dark. She was ecstatic, as not only had he given her a story but pictures to go with it for just a small sum of money. She had of course, exchanged the galleons and boy had she got value for money! The missing Golden Boy of Gryffindor had been seen associating with the Malfoys.

Well, well, Mr. Potter, what have you gotten yourself into this time

Rita had just sat down in her favourite chair and inked up her favourite quill when suddenly green flames came to life in her fire place, casting an eerie light into her living room.

"Rita! Rita?"

"WHAT!!?" Rita snapped turning her head to the fireplace, which happened to be where, Leann Hampshire, another of her contacts in Diagon Alley, was standing.

Leann was slightly taken aback at being interrupted, but she forged on all the same.

"You won't believe this Rita! You won't believe what I just saw in Diagon Alley today."

"Believe what Leann?" Rita said exasperatedly.

"I can't tell you that without some galleons."

"Today might not be your lucky one Miss Hampshire, for if you have seen what I think you've seen then you're too late. Another has been paid for the information.

Leann looked crestfallen. Rita smirked, it was a game of hers you see, she always tried to lure her contacts into telling her without getting paid because they thought she already had the information. However, Leann was sure no one else had seen what happened and she said so. Rita decided to play fair, as Leann was a nice enough lady and usually gave her the juiciest info out of all of her other contacts. Besides maybe she had heard something more than Mr Peery.

"Did what you see happen in a back alley?"

"Eh… no. no it happened in Madame Du Pont's Robes for All Occasions."

"Yes, that's… what?"

"It happened in a…"

"Yes, yes. I heard you the first time. Now tell me, is it about a black haired boy?" Rita asked eyes blazing.

"How did you know? There were also some other people with him."

"With blonde hair?"

"Yes! Are you a seer or something Rita?"

Rita jumped out of her favourite chair, her quill laying forgotten on the living room floor. She ran out grabbed some more galleons and was back in the room before you could say quick-quotes-quill. She gave the extra money to Miss Hampshire before demanding that she be told everything that had taken place in Miss Du Pont's Robes for All Occasions. Rita Skeeter was a very happy person indeed.

The Malfoy's were having one of their best summer vacations ever, because with Harry in the house everything was filled with laughter and joy. Draco had a new best friend and Narcissa and Lucius could have a break from being their evil selves. Draco could too of course; however their happiness was bittersweet that day, as it was the last day of August. Thus, it was the last day that Harry and Draco had at home. However, they were also looking forward to going to Hogwarts and surprisingly the main reason for this was the article that Rita Skeeter had just published about Harry and how he'd gone Dark. Ergo the whole world was in an uproar. Well, okay the whole Wizarding population of Europe was in an uproar.

1 September 1.18 am, found Harry smiling to himself, reading a very interesting article on the front page of the Daily Prophet. Together with a picture of Harry and Lucius shaking hands in a dark back alley. Harry and his new family had decided to frame it.

**-Harry Potter seen in Diagon Alley with the Malfoys-**

The Boy-Who-Lived has been reported missing from his relatives' house since the start of June. But new information about our hero shows us that he isn't as lost as we originally thought. You see, he has been spotted in Diagon Alley in the company of the infamous Malfoy family.

The missing Boy-Who-Lived arrived with the Malfoys in one of the pureblood families many magical cars. The family seemed to fancy a black limo that day. Witnesses tells me that they thought Mr. Potter was from another rich pureblood family, maybe a friend of the family, or of young Mr. Malfoy. Apparently, Potter was dressed in fine clothes and seemed very comfortable in the Malfoys company.

But where has Mr. Potter been all this time we might ask ourselves, and where has he got the money to buy himself such expensive clothes? Has he been with the Malfoys? Has he gotten money from them? Because we know that he hasn't been in Gringotts collecting his money. His vault has not been opened, and he hasn't got the key either. His headmaster at Hogwarts is holding on to that.

But the big question here is why:

Why would our Mr. Potter associate with the infamous Malfoy family? Rumor has it, that he and young Mr. Malfoy have been enemies since day one at Hogwarts. Why did he leave his aunt and uncle's house? It was supposed to be a safe house for him and Albus Dumbledore had given him strict orders to stay there all summer. Why has Mr. Potter ignored his headmaster orders? Has something happened to make him change loyalties? Why hasn't he told anybody, not even his friends, that he was fine? Does he not care for us anymore? Has our savior turned his back against us?

All the evidences points to the conclusion that we have lost our Boy-Who-Lived. One of my contacts can swear under the Veritaserum potion that she saw Mr. Potter cast a spell on the owner of a robe store in Diagon alley, to make her do as he wanted. I quote:

"At first I thought he was just another rich pureblood family's son. He, young Mr. Malfoy and Mrs. Malfoy went into a robe store while I stood outside the window watching them. The next thing I saw was that the owner, whom was alone with the three of them, asked who the black haired boy was. I fancied to know this too, so I listened closely to their conversation. I had no need to sharpen my ears though, as the lady screamed 'Harry Potter' as loudly as humanly possible, after he apparently had showed her his scar.

Here is where its gets interesting though; the lady with the impressive set of pipes, dumps into a nearby stool and Mr. Potter swears at her because she screamed so loudly, though it has no effect as she has gone into shock. Mr. Malfoy starts laughing and Mr. Potter seems to threaten him, because after Mr. Potter says something to him, he jumps up from the floor like as scared rabbit and stops laughing. Then Mr. Potter turns towards the lady and points his wand at her head. He tells the Malfoys something about a spell, I couldn't hear what he said, but the Malfoys nods and he casts a spell on the store owner. After the spell hits her she comes out of her shock, but acts like a mummy. Mr. Potter smirks and tells her what to do, which she does without batching an eye. When she is gone, Potter turns to the Malfoys and says smirking 'See, worked like clockwork'. They laugh and leave the store.

And I must tell you, he scared me half to death with his evil grins and smirks. When he turned around after casting the spell I could have sworn that his eyes turned red for a moment, just like You Know Who's. And the spell, it was light blue, just like one of the unforgivables, the Imperius curse". End quote.

Yes, the evidence points against him, but the robe store accident isn't all. After meeting up with Malfoy senior the four of them went to an expensive restaurant for a better lunch. When they were done eating Mr. Potter signed for Lucius Malfoy to follow him outside.

A contact of mine followed them too and managed to get a picture of them shaking hands and grinning at each other like old friends (the one on the front page). This person also heard some of their conversation, I quote:

"It's a deal Mr. Potter, and if I may say so, how dreadfully Slytherin of you!" Lucius Malfoy said.

Harry Potter took his hand with a serious face, and answered:

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy, it's a pleasure doing business with you".

So, then we have to ask ourselves again; have we lost our savior, has he turned against us? And how exactly did this boy survive the killing curse as a baby, the one nobody before or after have survived? Was the spell really cast on him?

The questions are many, and I, Rita Skeeter, will help you answer them. I will keep you informed on this issue and try to get a hold of Mr. Albus Dumbledore, and hear what he has to say for himself. Can we trust a man who can't even look after one single boy, to look after our children at Hogwarts? Time will tell, and so will I.

Rita Skeeter.

Rita Skeeter had published many articles like this since the Malfoy's had been seen in Diagon alley. And they enjoyed reading them. Dumbledore had received lots of hate mail from people saying that he should have tried harder to keep Harry from the dark side. The red letters were naturally guests on the Hogwarts headmaster's desk. The old man had often gone out and said that they had nothing to fear, and that Harry was a good boy who would never leave the side of light. He assured them that Harry just wanted to find his place in the world and that he, Albus Dumbledore, had everything under control.

Albus Dumbledore had of course tried to find Harry and the Malfoy's, but they had not showed themselves in public after the Diagon Alley thing. They really didn't need to, and it help to freak out the wizarding world even more; some thought he had joined Voldemort in hiding, and some thought he was killed by the Malfoy's after they had been seen together. The conclusions were many and the answers were hilarious. Harry and Draco couldn't wait until they entered Hogwarts again. Harry only hoped that he would be sorted into Slytherin, as Lucius had finally managed to convince the other school governors to sign the deal which stated that every student from year four to six at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry should be resorted this year. It had been easy to make Dumbledore sign it too, since Lucius had made one of the governors take the deal to The Daily Prophet, namely Rita Skeeter, whom thought the deal was great. After she published her opinion Dumbledore had little choice but to sign since he wasn't a very popular headmaster in the eyes of the wizarding world anymore.

Harry loved Rita Skeeter!

2 a.m. I better get some sleep, tomorrow is going to be a long, but interesting day.

As Harry Potter, the once savior of the wizarding world lay down to sleep, he thought of how his old friend would react to him. It wasn't that he hated them; they had been good friends, sometimes. Tomorrow, well today actually, would decide how their future was together. If they had a good excuse to lie to him, then he would maybe forgive them, but if they hadn't, well let us just say that they would not be the best of friends anymore.

Slytherin Harry Potter was here, and those who had a problem with it, better keep their thoughts to themselves, or suffer the wrath of three blondes and one brunette.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------TBC

A/N: I know that in the last chapter I said Harry had his key, so to explain Harry has a key that Dumbledore doesn't know about that Sirius gave him at some point. Albus Dumbledore has the other key and as the Goblins like Harry because he is always polite to them they had no inclination to give the press any information regarding his finances.


	5. Madame Butterfly

Story Title: The Grey Side

Chapter Title: Madame Butterfly

Author: Angelus'Childe93

Beta: DarkSiren929

Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue

**POLL:**

Alright if you want Sirius in the story let me know and if you do tell me what side you want him on. Also all non-votes will be counted as a no but all adds will be counted as a yes to him being in the story on whatever side wins in the other reviews. So remember put it in their also do people want Harry to be friends with anyone in Gryffindor. If so tell me in a review and remember to include their names since I'm not a seer.

The morning sun was shining like a Golden Snitch hanging in the sky, birds were chirping joyfully and the sky was a seemingly endless blue and Draco had just broken the tranquillity of the moment by hitting him with a pillow.

"Get up you lazy twat!"

"Draco! GET THE FUCK OFF ME!!" Harry opened his left eye and found Draco sitting on his stomach with a patented Malfoy smirk on his face.

"Don't think I will, you're quite comfy you know, have you gained weight?"

Harry pushed himself up onto his elbows and tried, unsuccessfully, to dislodge Draco while snapping "You're telling me that I've gained weight? Who do you think you are? Tinkerbell? Get the fuck off before the bed snaps in half because of your fat bubble but!"

Draco gasped in indignation. "Have you secretly been hanging out with Severus? I have never been so offended in my life!!!"

"That's great, now get off of me!" Harry got up and pushed Draco off him and the bed as he went. "So, how long till we leave?"

Draco forgot being offended, picked himself up off the floor and made himself comfortable in Harry's bed. "Around two hours, the house elves have already packed all our stuff and taken it out to the cars and mother has laid out clothes for you to wear, there in the bathroom, by the pool. My original mission was to come and ask you what you wanted for breakfast, but since you were asleep I thought it would be prudent to wake you up."

Harry rolled his eyes before saying "Aren't you a conscientious son? Oh and I'll be having American pancakes with cream, French toast and a mocha latte."

"Yes Master! As Master wishes, Master, sir!" Draco mocked as he strolled to the door, "Breakfast will be served at nine o'clock your high and mightiness." He curtsied and hurriedly shut the door before the pillow Harry had thrown could make contact with his delicate face. Harry shook his head and went to take a long soothing bath before changing into the travelling robes that Narcissa had picked out.

10:15 am

"Have you got everything darlings? Your brooms, owls, wands, money?" Narcissa was saying goodbye to her lovely sons before they left the manor. She wouldn't come with them; long drives were not proper for a lady.

Lucius and two of his 'acquaintances' were coming with them. They were arriving in two cars, two black Land Rovers. Each of the acquaintances, which looked like they could kill you with a finger, was driving the cars. The students were going in one and the school governor in the other. Lucius was coming to Hogwarts with his boys because he was the governor that was to bring the news about the new bill. He offered to take the boys to Hogwarts by other means than the train, and they said their yes. Lucius was very glad for that, he feared for the things inside the train, children, Hufflepuffs and animals, and who knew when the train had last been cleaned?

The plan for today was to take a trip to Paris for some shopping. Since they weren't going to take the train, they had until 8 pm to arrive at Hogwarts. The shopping trip to Paris included a late lunch and theatre visit; Madam Butterfly was on. Both of the blond Malfoys could speak French fluently, and the black haired part of the family was trying to learn to do the same.

They were going to drive to Paris in the Land Rovers, but not by ordinary roads. They were taking the new EWWR (European Wizarding World Roads). It was a new road system that had just been opened after decades of planning and construction. It worked quite easily; the roads were built inside special 'pipes' or all around tunnels. These were unnoticeable by muggles and soundless. Inside the tunnels were a special gas, this gas pushed the vessel forward and gave it extra acceleration, something that made it possible for the vessel to go twice as fast as in real life, ergo; if your speed was 60km/h, your speed in the WWR became 120km/h. The Malfoy's trip to Paris would therefore take under an hour.

Harry loved the idea of the EWWR, it sounded so much like muggle science fiction. He tried to look out of the windows of the car, but found it impossible. The tunnel was completely dark, with exception of light signs. When inside the EWWR one had little control of the vessel you drove, but the gas and the roads construction made it so the vessel could not go out of control. It pushed the vehicle forward, following the 'pipes'. And when you wished to get of the road, you only had to blink the lights in the direction you wanted to go. Signs of the major cities the road traveled through, could be seen in the tunnels, pointing to where you had to direct your light if you wanted to go there.

They drove on the road in the centre of Paris. Harry laughed with glee, he had never before been to such a large and significant city, and he thought he would never have the chance either if it wasn't for he's new family. Who of he's old acquaintance would have taking him to Paris to shop and visit the theatre? And besides he was the saviour of the wizarding world, he was supposed to save the world, not travel around having fun, honestly!

"Wipe that grin of your face Harry, you look like a small kid in a candy shop." Draco said with a mocking frown. Harry just grinned even wider and linked his arm around Draco's waist.

"Oh shove it you, would you rather have me moping around? I'm much more fun when I'm happy." Draco rolled his eyes and let himself be lead over to his father by Harry.

"Any suggestions as to where we should go first?" Lucius stepped out of the car door as his acquaintance held it open. If you where a person who cared for details you might like to know that those two men really was employees of Lucius. Their job was normally to watch over the families back when necessary, keeping the manor safe from unwanted guests, and doing small jobs for Lucius. But today they also had the pleasure of working as their slaves, caring their shopping bags and escorting them around.

"Yes, I would like to shop for some everyday clothes and my late birthday present for Blaise." Draco said, Lucius nodded his head but turned to Harry for his wishes.

"New clothes sound good. Oh and I was wondering if there was a Gringotts bank around here. I would like to ask if I could have one of those payment cards you have Lucius, it makes shopping so much easier. Why go around with lots of coins when you can have unlimited money in a small card?"

Lucius smiled at Harry "An excellent idea Harry. Yes I do believe they have a French Gringotts bank here. Well it's actually the same bank as the one in Diagon Alley. Once you walk through the doors to the one here in France you go through a portal of sorts and end up in London. A rather clever idea from the Goblins side I might add. We can go there first, it's around the corner here."

Lucius lead the way over to a much younger and modern version of the London bank Gringotts. The walls where actually horizontal on this building, but the written warning on the doors was still there, though in French mind you.

"How my I help you sir?" the goblin asked Harry (AN: Remember their back in London now).

"I would like to get myself a payment card." Harry said as he laid wizarding documents on the desk stating it was indeed him. Since he hadn't his key, which was in Dumbledore's possession, Lucius said that that would do.

"I see, and which kind would you prefer Mr. Potter?" Harry cocked an eyebrow at Lucius, who answered for him.

"He would like an international gold express card, Mr. Potter has recently turned 16 and is now of wizard age, so it shouldn't be any problems for him to have complete control of his vaults I'm sure." Lucius said in he's best 'You might find yourself quite dead if you don't listen to me' voice.

"Of course Mr. Malfoy, their will be no problems. Here is a card for you Mr. Potter, now just drop a bit of your blood their on the Gringotts mark, and tap you wand on it saying your full name and it would be ready for use. If that is all, gentlemen?"

The Goblin left quickly after handing Harry his new card. He did as the Goblin had told him and grinned at Lucius. "Thanks. So how does this work?"

They walked down the street as Lucius explained. "It the best you can get. You can use it everywhere in the world, even in the muggle world, which is good, it's a pain to change into muggle money all the time. And if I got caught with some muggle change it would totally destroy my image. The card allows you to take out as much as you want. You might even take out everything in your vault if you wish. Since you have connected you card to yourself by magic and blood, no other person can use it. There is also as you can see a picture of yourself on the card so that you can use it as muggle id.

Gringotts will get a bill from the store you have used your card at and keep it in a file. At every end of a mouth they will send that file to you so that you might watch over them. And you can of course ask them to send the file to you at any time if you want to look over something. I have to do that sometimes when Cissa goes crazy with my card. Awful shopping mood on that woman, and I fear that Draco got her shopping gene too."

Harry laughed helplessly of Lucius and Draco gave them a sceptical look. "What pre tell might be so awfully funny?" he asked in a sour voice.

"Ah, look the D&G store, lets see what they got shall we?" Lucius masterfully got Draco of trace.

"Oh lovely, I hope they got those new low cut pants in Coal black…." Draco nearly ran towards the store, counting of his fingers how many pants in each colour he should get.

Harry walk behind him together with Lucius, "You've does that before I see." He said conversationally to the blond man. "Oh, yes many times, the only way to get those two of trace is to mention something about clothes."

The rest of the day went smoothly. Draco had managed to make a best friend out of the D&G store owner, buying seven pants, nine shirts, thirteen sweaters and three pair of shoes. Though he only found four new pants, five shirts and one pair of shoes in the two next stores. Harry, with the help of both Malfoys, had found himself seven pants, three jeans and four tailor cut once of fine dark fabric. Eleven shirts, eight sweaters and two pair of shoes, one of black leather and the other once in brown hide. Lucius hadn't gotten anything for himself, he said he had enough clothes as it was. Draco had then kindly informed him that:

"One can NEVER have too many outfits; it's a law of nature."

"Just like his mother!" Lucius had muttered to Harry with a groan.

Even though Lucius hadn't gotten anything for himself, he had bought a beautiful dress cloak for Narcissa with an evening gown to match.

For lunch they when to Lucius and Draco's favorite restaurant in Paris. There they served the cities best and most traditional French meals; and the best paying guests got their special chocolate dessert. It was a chocolate sculpture of violin or a tree with nougat fruits. Harry got the tree, something he had been hoping for, he LOVED nougat, especially French nougat, yummy.

At 4.30 pm, they were seated at the theatre. It was a dream come true for Harry, though he hadn't said anything to his friends, he had a love for operas. Madam Butterfly was wonderful, he watched with tears in his eyes when Madam Butterfly took her own life, and grinned with glee as the people in the play danced around at the wedding.

When it all was over he stood up and clapped frequency. "Did you like it Harry?" Draco asked, he always loved operas himself. "I loved it, it was beautiful!" Harry beamed, and hugged Draco and Lucius "Thank you for taking me."

Lucius kissed his forehead "Don't you think about it Harry, I take all my sons to the opera even if they have blond or black hair, and even if they like if or not. You didn't have much of a choice really."

"Oh please, don't go all sappy on me here!" Draco announced annoyed.

"Ah, poor Draco feels left out, come here you!" Harry grabbed the smaller boy and kissed his forehead just like Lucius had done with him. "Oh NOW I feel MUCH better!" Draco sneered and wiped non-existing drool off his forehead.

"Mr. Malfoy? We better get going, its 7 pm." One of Lucius's guards said and opened the car door to them.

"Oh yes, the school, nearly forgot about that."

They stood outside of Hogwarts gates at 8 pm sharp. After taking the EWWR they had taken a portkey to the school gates. They could see the new first years being lead by Hagrid towards the main doors.

"Come on, let's go. Don't want to be late now do we?" Lucius announced as they walked towards the castle.

They walked through the doors of the Great Hall and were met with the faces of hundreds of curious students. Lucius ignored them all and looked forwards towards the Headmaster. Harry did the same after glancing quickly over to the Gryffindor table. Draco found the need to sneer at the lions and their neighbors the huff n' puffs.

"Ah, Governor Malfoy, how nice to see you. Come, and join us."

Dumbledore stood from the teachers table and smiled widely. Lucius nodded his head in acknowledge and pushed his sons towards each of their attractive tables. Draco strode with a smirk, while Harry stalked towards the red and golden table with a frown on his handsome face.

The hall started to stir once more as Mr. Malfoy sat down by his old school mate, Professor Snape and the first years were brought in. Harry watched the Slytherin table with longing and paid the sorting no mind. He was only brought out of his musings by the annoying, too loud, non-friendly and jealousy loaded voice of Ronald Duke Weasley.

"What you wearing those clothes for?"

I know a cliffy and there is more to this chapter but since I want to know if you want Harry to be actual friends with anyone in Gryffindor excluding Ron obviously but including Hermione since I actually like her I am going to leave it at that. You have till 20th of January to vote on all current Polls.

A/N: This beta thinks Sirius should be in the story, and that he should be converted to the Dark. I think Harry should still be friends with Neville, Seamus, Dean, Parvati, and Lavender. I think Ginny should be a jealous bitch when Harry and Draco hook up. I think Draco should be the one to point out that Ron and Hermione are using him. We should pair Sirius w/ someone…Cheerio!

Now you know what my beta thinks tell me something like that in a review and I'll try to do my best to make it happen. I'd also like to thank her for always asking when I would update and for giving her opinion on things. Without any of you this story would never have been updated so thanx.


	6. Madame Butterfly PartII and a surprise

Story Title: The Grey Side

Chapter Title: Madame Butterfly Part II

Author: Angelus'Childe93

Beta: DarkSiren929

Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue

**POLL**

Results can be found on my profile but I have another little competition for this chapter which will be explained in the authors note at the end so please read it for details. Anonymous reviews will be accepted if u leave your e-mail addresses, remember to leave spaces between everything as otherwise the link doesn't show up.

**Last Chapter**

"Ah, Governor Malfoy, how nice to see you. Come, and join us."

Dumbledore stood from the teachers table and smiled widely. Lucius nodded his head in acknowledge and pushed his sons towards each of their attractive tables. Draco strode with a smirk, while Harry stalked towards the red and golden table with a frown on his handsome face.

The hall started to stir once more as Mr. Malfoy sat down by his old school mate, Professor Snape and the first years were brought in. Harry watched the Slytherin table with longing and paid the sorting no mind. He was only brought out of his musings by the annoying, too loud, non-friendly and jealousy loaded voice of Ronald Duke Weasley.

"What you wearing those clothes for?"

**This Chapter**

On the outside he appeared calm and collected as he turned to face the person behind him but on the inside he was sighing and wishing that this confrontation would wait till at least the first day of classes. He should have known that it was too much to hope for especially when Ronald Duke(yes I know that his name is actually Bilius and even if I hadn't the reviewers from last chapter made sure to point it out numerous times so please don't do it again) Weasley was concerned. Oh well time to answer him I don't want him to give me a black eye just because he can't control his temper.

"I'm wearing these clothes because I happen to look good in them, plus they're comfortable and we're suited for the day I had. We went to the opera you know, not that I expect you to know what that is. Besides there's nothing wrong with wearing quality clothes Ronald, you might want to try it sometime." 'Maybe I shouldn't have said that. He looks like he's going to hit me now anyway. Oh well at least if he does hit me he should get detention at the least, I could even make sure that Severus was the one that presided over them which would make Ron's nights a living hell.' Harry mused.

Ron was red by that time and Harry could see that the anger management classes he'd been taking at his family's insistence hadn't done him much good if any.

"That's rich Potter, rubbing your fame and money in others faces. Well I guess its all good for you isn't it? You love the fame don't you, crave it even? But let me tell you something; you wouldn't be anything without it or your precious money. You couldn't have done shit without it, no one would have noticed you, you would just be a fly on the wall; annoying and not wanted!"

Harry took his fork and slammed it into the table just inches from Ronald's hand, however when he spoke his voice was calm and collected, if somewhat cold and drew everyones' attention to him.

" Let me tell you what's rich Weasley. Its rich that you lied about spending your vacation with Hermione, you told me you were leaving for Egypt whereas she had told me she was going to Germany and I've got the letters to prove it since she actually bothered to send me some. Its rich that you claimed to have sent me many letters, when you in fact sent me none. Its rich that you said I was happy the last time we spoke when I was in fact miserable and told you that I'd rather die then go to the Dursleys. I even begged you to ask your parents if I could stay with one of you instead. But you just blew me off, ignored me completely. And you want to know what else is rich Ronald? You wouldn't even be here if it weren't for me. I've unwittingly been paying for your family to attend Hogwarts for years. Something not even your parents knew about. Bill, Charlie and the twins have already paid me back but I intend to be compensated for that and I'll want interest maybe I'll take your parents home? That's what's rich Weasley, so sit down and shut up before I get you taken to Azkaban on account of fraud."

Ron was left speechless, but not for long. The boy had never learned to keep his mouth shut.

"Finally took the hint eh Potter? We didn't want you, the only reason we took you in was because we were told to. Albus couldn't have you mingling with those slimy snakes now could he? But now you've done it anyway, so I don't see any reason to act like I can stand your ugly face anymore. Stop feeling sorry for yourself, you deserve nothing but pain and misery. The same pain and misery that I felt playing your best friend." Ron was rather proud of his speech and hadn't noticed the death glares every boy and girl in his year in the Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw houses was giving him. If he had of he might not have been so surprised when he felt the stinging pain of palm connecting with the side of his face.

Harry who was also surprised at the act turned to see Hermione standing next to him with an angry look on her face right arm outstretched as she had just slapped her boyfriend of two years. When she opened her mouth many people started backing away as you could see by the fire in her eyes that she was outraged. No one wanted to be in Ron's shoes at the moment.

"Ronald Duke Weasley, what do you think you're doing?"

Ron who apparently hadn't got that now would not be a good time to talk, well he always was slow. Opened his humungous food pit and said "Oh nothing much Mia, I was just telling Potter to go screw himself. I told him the truth, can't see the point for us to suffer anymore. The only reason for us pretending to be his friends was to keep him from the Slytherins, but since he's already done that I see no point in pretending anymore. We are free from him Mia, don't you just want to scream for joy?"

Hermione looked at the red head with shocked brown eyes. How could he destroy years of friendship just like that it just didn't make sense to her. You see Hermione had never know about the plans that had been made as she had genuinely like Harry for the shy little boy he was. She wasn't the only one outraged every other person in the room was unhappy with Ron including his younger sister Ginny who couldn't see how he could be such a moron as to ruin six years of careful planning and just about destroying her chances of ever marrying the Boy-Who-Lived. While everyone was thinking Hermione had resumed speaking.

"What on Earth are you talking about Ronald? I have never heard such nonsense before in all my life, and that's saying something considering how long I've known you! How could you say such a thing, I have never pretended to be Harry's friend and I never will. Now, I don't know about you, but I actually like Harry and will always be his friend no matter what. Don't believe a word that imbecile says Harry, I don't know what has gotten into him." She said while glaring at her soon to be ex-boyfriend. Ron was confused and couldn't for the life of him figure out why his girlfriend wouldn't drop the act he believed she had been playing. I mean he'd never really talked to her about it as Dumbledore had told him not to tell anyone and he figured Hermione was under the same orders but surely she knew that they didn't have to act anymore even Albus should agree that Harry was a lost cause.

When he went to speak Hermione shot him another glare and said " Leave Ron, we're over and don't you even try to talk to me again or I'll hex you into oblivion, you see if I don't!" That said she turned back to Harry before taking him to sit with Neville, Seamus and Dean.

Harry blinked several times and looked from Ron to Hermione. Could it be possible that Hermione was telling the truth, that she hadn't been acting like Ron? Her reaction towards Ron's words pointed towards it. He felt a smile forming on his face, yes Hermione was and would always be a good friend of his. How could she not be, she was so sweet and innocent, and she had always been a good friend. Even though how much he had change that summer, he still wished to keep some of his old friends. He had seen upon them as his family, they were his link to his past; his happy and ignorant past at Hogwarts. Even though he knew that he should let that go, it was so difficult. But he could see anything wrong about keeping one of his old friends who had always been faithful to him. After all she hadn't lied to him about her Summer plans and she had sent him letters. Plus as far as he could gather from something Draco had said earlier she was in a secret relationship with Blaise and had been at his manor in Germany this Summer which would mean that she wasn't in Ronald's grip that Summer. No what he was worried about was the red headed girl that was trying to get his attention at that very moment. While he trusted the twins with his life there had always been something fishy about Ginerva Weasley and something told him that he didn't want to look at her for too long or he might just end up regretting it.

Both Malfoys had also noticed the way that Ginny was trying unsuccessfully to get Harry's attention. They could tell something wasn't right, and why was Dumbledore looking at Weasley with heavy disapproval as if he had told more than one person what they weren't supposed to know? Either way both Malfoys knew that Hermione was a true friend after all Blaise had kept tabs on her and dug into her past memories without her knowing and she came back clean she genuinely liked Harry. It was Ginny that would be the problem.

The cards were laid but who would win?

Okay I'm putting chapter seven up with this chappie as I figured that this was a good surprise for all the people who added and reviewed and the chapter above was only the rest of last chapter so yea. The challenge is at the end of this chapter.

**Chapter Title: Trust the Trustworthy**

"Students, Staff and Governors welcome to a new year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Albus Dumbledore said from his place at the high table, beaming at his minors will fervently hoping that his backup plan would work. "This year I have a surprise for all students though it will only affect those from fourth year to sixth year. Some of you already know about it as it was in The Daily Prophet, but for those of you who don't know, this year we will be re-sorting of the years that I just mentioned after the usual sorting takes place."

His announcement immediately caused a hubbub, even though many had known of it before entering the Hall, many were excited as they had found that through the years they had found that they had changed from when they were eleven, however some were a tiny bit anxious as they had grown to like all the friends they made in their house and were worried that they might lose those friendships if sorted into another house. Harry was one of the former and so were the rest of the people in his year in Gryffindor as all of them couldn't wait to be rid of Ronald Duke Weasley. Harry had cast a longing look at Draco and Slytherin before his eyes came back to his own table and he joined in the chatter of his friends. He looked at Hermione who gave him a reassuring look and said "I wont mind if you end up in Slytherin, I've been going out with Blaise you know and if I get my way I'll go there too. Or maybe Ravenclaw but either way I'll still be your friend she said with honesty shining in her eyes.

Through this exchange Ginny had moved so she was placed directly opposite Harry and was conspicuously pointing her wand at Harry while trying to lock eyes with him. Trying and failing.

From across the Hall Draco tried to get eye contact with Harry, the Weaslette was up to something. He had seen the wand she pointed at Harry and come hell or high water he was going to find out just what she was trying to do. He only hoped that Harry didn't look at her for too long. Yep she was definitely the enemy. Maybe he could use some of Fred and Georges products on her?

Meanwhile Dumbledore continued with his speech. "I know that not all of you wish to be Re-sorted into a new house. But trust me, nothing horrible will come out of this. The Hogwarts Staff and governors have discussed this between us, back and front, to make it a win-win solution. The fact is that students in 4'th to 6'th year are in a changing stage of their life, personality speaking. They have started to change their views and personalities and therefore it's only natural that they get a change to join a House that shares the same personality that they have gained in their later years. And if you haven't changed then you probably don't' have to change Houses either. But if you have, you will get to join a House that now fits you better then your former House." Dumbledore said more seriously, trying to convince his students that this was a wise move to make. He himself had no choice when it came to it, he had to sign it after that Skeeter Bitch put it in an article in the most popular paper in the wizarding world. So if he had to sign it why not make the students think it was his brilliant idea to begin with, it wouldn't do for them to think that he, Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, Order of Merlin First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Founder and Secret Keeper of the Order of Phoenix, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, defeater of the dark wizard Grindelwald and the man behind the discovery of the 12 uses of dragon blood, had been forced by some stupid, brainless governors and a meddling reporter to do something he'd rather not do.

He wasn't stupid after all, he knew what this Resorting business could resort to. Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, had always and would always be more fitting for Slytherin. He knew it, Harry knew it and the blood HAT knew it. And now the whole school, possible the whole wizarding world, would know it and there was nothing he could do about it. He would just have to come up with some clever ideas to get Harry to look like a lost poor orphan and not a Gryffindor turn Slytherin turn dark little shit like he really was... Albus knew he had his work cut of for him, but he didn't earn the title of Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards by being incompetent and powerless like some other pureblood snobs…

"And if this works out," he continued, beaming with a friendly and comforting twinkle, "we might do this every year, resorting the fourth years every year to make the changes in us fit our Houses better."

**The Griffindor table**

Whispers began again as the students nodded along and discussed their opinion about this new Resorting business.

Hermione had seemed to be listening to the Headmasters speech but really she was observing Ginny and her strange behaviour, it seemed as if she was trying to curse Harry and if Ron had just said that Dumbledore had forced him to be friends with Harry surely it was the same for Ginny. She'd have to talk to Blaise about this.

"Now, I have the pleasure of giving Governor Lucius Malfoy the word, he's here to watch over the Resorting." Dumbledore sat down after he'd given the word over to Lucius.

"Thank you Headmaster." Lucius said as he stood up and faced the student body of Hogwarts.

"The other Governors and I presented the new proposal of a Resorting this summer after multiple requests from students and parents alike. As your Headmaster said this proposal is to make everyone more comfortable even if they feel themselves changing. As you might be first hand experts on, the emotional person you were when you were 11 years old can be quite different from the emotional and mental person you are when you grow older. It would be a shame to force a person who is a Hufflepuff at heart as an 11 year old stay in the Hufflepuff House when he or she has become a Gryffindor at heart later in his or her teens. And it's especially easy to change in such dreaded war times as these…" The Blond let the sentence sink in before he spoke again.

"Now Miss McGonagall, if you would…"

Harry grinned in amusement as Lucius served Hogwarts the lie of the requests from students and parents. That was what he had told the other Governors too. He grinned up at Lucius but his attention was ripped away from him again as Ginny grabbed his hand and squeezed it lightly and sent him a smile. Harry forgot all about Lucius and his amusement as he tried to figure out why she was touching him when he thought that he had made it clear that he wanted nothing to do with her family. She frowned when he dislodged her arm and proceeded to ignore her. He'd have to talk to Lucius and Draco about this.

McGonagall stepped forwards with the Hat again and started to call up every student's name alphabetically from fourth to sixth year.

Harry followed the Resorting dully, however his interest was peaked whenever someone he knew went up to be resorted.

Harry noticed that not too many changed Houses. Hermione become a Slytherin though and he was pleased, if not mildly surprised, for her. Neville become a Hufflepuff, Harry figured it was because of his loyalty and hardworking spirit, the boy was probably pleased too, to have the Herbology Professor as his Head. Ginny joined Luna in Ravenclaw and they started to chat the second they sat down together, however he noticed that it was a very one sided conversation with Luna seemingly ignoring Ginny. The Fifth year Ravenclaw Stephen Cornfoot joined the Slytherins, and he looked absolutely terrified. And his class mate Morag MacDougal left for Gryffindor. Vaisey left the Slytherins and joined the Ravenclaws, Draco seemed rather glad for that arrangement Harry noted. Harper soon joined Vaisey at the blue and bronze table. Wayne Hopkins and his girlfriend Megan Jones were thrilled when they both joined Gryffindor. Zacharias Smith didn't look to down either as he joined the Ravens. The silly but bold-looking forth year Romilda Vane would be joined by Harry at the snakes table. If she knew she would surely be pleased beyond belief that she got to be in his House again, though she wouldn't try to make him fall in love with her again, she still had nightmare after the first time, Ron really gave her the creeps.

Then it was his turn.

Half of the students present had looked forward to this. Harry Potter's Resorting would work as proof. Either that he had gone dark, which it would look like if he became a Ravenclaw or Slytherin. Or the resorting would slay the rumours if he stayed a Lion. Hufflepuff was out of the picture of course. The Boy Who Lived was obviously not a very loyal person: Associating with Malfoys, honestly!

Harry stood up and walked over to where his current Head of House stood ready with the Hat. He knew what was going to happen. Hell, he had even made it happen! But still the anxious feeling gripped his heart tightly. He didn't even want to think what kind of reaction his Resorting into Slytherin would make. Surely people would look at it as the ultimate betrayal.

But did he _really_ care that much what other people thought about his choices, morals and decisions? Did _they_ really care beyond that their saviour left their claws, his treads, to run around freely? No, they didn't care for him as a person, a human-being, a 16 year old orphan. They didn't care for his views or his opinion. They only cared for his powers and what they could do for them...

The Malfoys were different though. They cared for him as a person of flesh and bone. They cared for Harry.

The last Potter looked over at Draco. The blond gave him a concerned look, but it soon melted into a pleased grin. Draco knew his friend would join him soon. He would soon join his rightful House. Harry grinned weakly back and praised whom ever looked over him that he had met the Malfoys.

A strong urge to look over at Ginny made Harry glance over to the Ravenclaw table. There his eyes were drawn to Ginnys hard blue ones. They softened as soon as they had gained his full attention. That's it she was definitely doing something to him and he intended to find out at once. He didn't see Draco and Lucius' confused and suspicious looks nor did he see Ginny and Dumbledore's smug one, as he was lost in thought. The next thing he knew the brim of the hat covered his eyes.

**The Slytherin table**

"Welcome to the family Harry." Draco practically shone with smugness.

He held his arm around Harry's shoulders with a pleased expression as he introduced his new friend and his old friends with each other. He was pleased to have Harry here at his side. And he was pleased to get him out of the Weaslettes reach. Something fishy was going on with that girl. Draco had been watching her and Harry all night and it seemed like she had tried to get some sort of control over his Harry. It looked like some kind of spell or potion. He didn't know, but he would find out sooner or later. He didn't trust that bitch any longer than he could throw her.

"Thank Salazar for this Resorting. We got rid of Tracey Davis and gained The Boy Who Lived. What a treat. A sorcerer for a squid!" Blaise Zabini grinned and patted Harry on the head. They were in the middle of the feast, and talk about the Resorting was going around all over the Hall.

"Did you know of this before Draco darling? Did your father tell you before it was printed in the Prophet?" Pansy Parkinson, whom turned out to be a sweetheart in Harry's opinion, asked the blond by her side.

"No, he didn't. He obviously didn't find the need to tell _me_..." Draco said with a hint of a pout which both Harry and Pansy found adorable.

"Well...it was supposed to be a secret after all. But the Skeeter woman had to be brought in to lay more pressure on Dumbledore." Harry said carelessly out of the blue while he bit down in his cupcake. All eyes turned slowly towards him as his innocent replay sunk in.

"You knew!?!" Draco spurted with poorly hidden surprise and irritation.

"Yes." Was all Harry said as he met the eyes of his new House mates. They really were an interesting bunch of characters. He yet again wished he hadn't insisted on Gryffindor all those years ago. But he cherished the fact that he would at least get two years with them.

"But…how?"

Draco wasn't ready to lay down this topic it seemed.

"Think about it for a minute." He told the people around him. "Do you really think there exist people dumb and naive enough to contact Lucius Malfoy aka. The Dark Lords Right Hand Man, with the issues of uncomfortable House arrangements?" Harry said with a smug smirk.

"I take it you were the concerned students and parents..." Blaise said and Harry nodded his yes.

"Not that I'm not grateful an all for cleaning the House out, but why?" Vincent Goyle asked in-between mouths full of ham and cheese.

"This Lions den was starting to feel a little chilled. And I felt I needed some decor changes; all the red and gold was killing my eyes. Besides, I wanted to join my rightful House, and bundle up with you of course Draco. I'll take your company in stead of a thousand Gryffindors any day." The last part was spoken to Draco who found himself incapable of staying mad at the black haired boy much longer.

**The Entrance hall**

The sixth year Slytherins were talking and joking quietly with each other as they made their way down to the Dungeons. Harry and Blaise were whispering as Blaise shared some embarrassing secrets about Draco with the newest Snake.

Harry was laughing out loud at a particularly nasty dark secret when the whole party stopped as a Raven had come to close for their liking.

"Harry, Harry wait." Ginny Weasley was fighting her way over to Harry and his new friends.

"Ginny?" The boy asked, not sure why she had sort him out. Surely she wanted some time with her new House mates like he wanted time with his. They were trying to make new friends after all, right? He had lots of time to talk to her later...

"Harry, didn't you want to talk?" Ginny had reached them and quickly laid a hand on Harry's arm to get his full attention. Harry had said they could talk after the feast, she had something to tell him, and she wanted to do it in private.

Harry looked into her eyes and forgot his new friends who stood behind him and looked at him in confusion. "Sure Ginny. Let's go, where do you want to talk. I'm sure there is an unused classroom some where, we could go there".

"Oh, I know of a place already, it's on the fourth floor. Just follow me and I'll show you." The girl said and started to drag him after her.

The Slytherins looked at each other and after the two former Gryffindors in wonder and confusion. It was Draco who spoke up first.

"Um...Harry?"

No reaction.

"Harry, Harry!" Blaise yelled and step after the two. Draco also run after them and gripped Harry's hand tightly to make him hail.

"Harry..." The said boy turned around and looked at Draco and all his new friends is confusion.

"Yes...?" He asked them, not sure what they wanted.

Draco looked strangely at Harry and he and his Slytherin friends shared the same suspicion look.

"You just asked us to give you a tour of the Dungeons...have you forgotten already. And afterwards we were going to have a welcome party for the new Slytherins." Draco explained slowly.

Harry looked shocked for a minute, before he smiled. "Oh sure, I remember. Sorry Ginny, talk to you tomorrow right? I promise. I'm sure you want to get to know your new House mates anyway, right?" Harry turned to smile at his old friend.

Ginny narrowed her eyes at the Slytherins, and tried to gain full eye contact with the Saviour again before this got out of hand

"But Harry, this is important. I must tell you!" She urged and went to grab his hand, but Draco who still was holding the black haired's hand tore Harry out of her reach and sneered at her.

"Sorry Weaslette, but we won't allow it. He's coming with us. And that's final!" He dragged his friend with him down the corridor before the Bitch, which he now chose to call her, could do anything else to Harry. The rest of the Slytherin party worked as a nice and threatening wall between her and Harry. After a bit of sneering and insults she turned around and left in a huff. Hermione looked at her strangely before leaving with her boyfriend and new house mates.

The rest of the evening went as planned. The old Slytherins flocked around Harry and looked for hints of some spells or potions. Draco had told them all about his theory that Weasley was doing something to control Harry, a spell or a potion was their best guess at the moment.

"Guys stop it I know that she's trying to do something and I think I know what spell it was that she used. Dray you remember that spell that I used in the store that day? Good. Well I think that she is using something like that only its a lot more powerful and it needs eye contact to be successful. I went along with it so she wouldn't get suspicious about the fact that I know. It's a very old spell and she wouldn't be able to do it by herself which is why I know Dumbles is in on this. The spell that she used is the…"

**A/N Ok the challenge is this**: Come up with the name of the spell and if I use your suggestion I will write you a oneshot for whatever pairing you want in whatever style you want e.g. AU, future, past. Get it? Don't leave the pairing in the review just the name of the spell and what you thought of the chapter. This is why I said to leave your e-mail address if you reviewed anonymously, remember the spacings oh and this is open until my next update so you'll have awhile. Also the person who is the 75th reviewer gets the same deal as the person who wins the comp. if they are the same person it will go to the 76th reviewer.


	7. WINNERS

Ok guys this is just an a/n

Ok guys this is just an a/n. I know I promised an update at easter but I was kinda busy so you're just gonna have to wait for the hols. Anyway the winner of the competition was leeannpitbull: "Inradan Sjal Beharskning" and she will get a fic in a category of her choice , as long as I know it, and you can contact me through my e-mail addy (hotmail) or by pming me.

Also the 75th reviewer was dray to the ned. He didn't leave his e-mail addy and so if he doesn't get in contact within 5 days HELLSFIRE666 will get a one-shot of her/his desire.

A new chappie should be up by the end of the hols. Also I'm looking for a new temporary beta so if you're interested let me know.

AC'93


	8. Inradan Sjal Beharskning

Story Title: The Grey Side

Chapter Title: Inradan Sjal Beharskning

Author: Angelus'Childe93

Beta: DarkSiren929(currently Unbetaed hope to get Betaed Version Up Soon)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the new direction that this story is taking.

Special thanks to Leeannpitbull for the spell idea and giving me all the info that I'd need and to DarkSiren929 for putting up with me for all this time and for almost constantly asking me when an update would be upcoming in the past and helping with ideas when I got stuck for them. I don't know what I'd do without her. I'd also like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far as you all keep me motivated to not give up on this story.

**LAST CHAPTER**

The rest of the evening went as planned. The old Slytherins flocked around Harry and looked for hints of some spells or potions. Draco had told them all about his theory that Weasley was doing something to control Harry, a spell or a potion was their best guess at the moment.

"Guys stop it I know that she's trying to do something and I think I know what spell it was that she used. Dray you remember that spell that I used in the store that day? Good. Well I think that she is using something like that only its a lot more powerful and it needs eye contact to be successful. I went along with it so she wouldn't get suspicious about the fact that I know. It's a very old spell and she wouldn't be able to do it by herself which is why I know Dumbles is in on this. The spell that she used is the…"

**THIS CHAPTER**

"It's an extremely old spell, one based more on intent than anything else. It only works if you have a certain level of power as it is a spell that once effective needs to be maintained constantly or the person will fall out of the thrall…"

"That's fascinating really but can you just get on with it already and tell us what it is?" Draco asked impatiently

"Patience Dragon. Ok the incantation for the spell is Inradan Sjal Beharskning. As I already stated it is extremely old. It goes back to the time of Merlin, in fact it is believed that Merlin himself created the spell…"

"Ok again fascinating but what exactly does Inradan Sjal Beharskning mean? What language is that anyway, I know its not Latin!?"

"Your right it isn't Latin, its Swedish. As I said Merlin himself was believed to have created the spell and he came from the Norse countries, according to Swedish legend at least. As for what the spell means its literally what it does. Suggestion Mind Control, the person affected by the curse will be like a zombie doing whatever the caster of the spell wants them to do. Only this spell makes them think that they are acting of their own will. It is unlike the Imperious in the way that someone under the Imperious curse has a certain knowledge that they aren't necessarily doing something that they want to do but under this curse they don't know that what they are doing is against their morals. Also unlike the Imperious there is no way to fight this curse off. The only way it is broken is if the castor dies or doesn't have enough power to sustain the spell. It also only works if the person who is supposed to be affected by the curse has eye contact with the caster of the curse at the time it is being cast. It is a fascinating spell but not one that I would wish anyone to be under. There were only four people at the Welcoming Feast that would have enough power to cast and sustain the spell and Ginny wasn't one of them, however she was the pawn that was being used to cast it. I already dismissed three of the people on the lsit leaving only one person left…"

"Dumbledore. But is he was one then who are the others, you'd be one but who are the other two?"

"Right again Dragon. Dumbledore is feeding Ginny extra power which would help her to sustain the spell. You were also right about the fact that I have enough power to cast the spell and sustain it. The other two are you and your father. Don't look so shocked Dragon you know that you have great power, almost as much as I do there is only a slight difference in the levels that we will achieve but in every other area you are my equal. You are more powerful than your father who is only slightly less powerful than our dear Headmaster."

" How can you tell all that? I thought it was impossible for any wizard to be able to tell another wizards level of power?"

"Not impossible Hermione. It's improbable as the person has to be extremely powerful themselves to read every single nuance of a persons aura. I'm sure you know of the fact that the lighter the color a persons aura the less powerful they are and the darker the aura the more powerful a wizard is right? Well anyway peoples auras aren't always just one color. My aura for example is pure black whereas Dracos' aura is mostly black with just a hint of red around the edge. The line of red is so thin it is almost impossible to see however it is there showing that I am slightly more powerful than him. There's a book at Malfoy manor that explains everything I'll talk to Lucius about lending it to you. For now It's been a long day and I'd really like to get some much needed beauty sleep so if you'll excuse me." With that Harry walked up to bed with Draco right behind him, leaving all the other Slytherins to ponder what they had just learnt.

**DUMBLEDORES OFFICE**

"Mr Weasley would you mind telling me what you were playing at? You know the importance of keeping Harry on our side. His decisions of late have not exactly been the best what with him associating with the Malfoys however it is up to his true friends to show him the error of his ways and bring him back to the light. Without him we don't stand a chance, after all who else could we ask to give up their lives for us. I would rather not endanger an innocent, someone who is not deserving of death, just so you can be petty now! I have put too much energy into making Harry the perfect weapon to give him up now. Tomorrow you will go to him and apologize. You are to make him come back to us or you just might find yourself in Azkaban on trial for murder. After your sisters failure it is more important than ever that you win back his trust. Ginny failed because of that Malfoy brat so she will be given another chance you however, you gave away all my plans in a minute! If you fail this you will not find the same leniency that your sister will! Do we have an understanding?"

"But sir he's turned dark, theres no way that he will come back to our side. He was never truly on it to begin with and I want nothing to do with him! He's just a fame hungry lunatic. Who cares about him anyway its not like he has any sort of power or anything. He's nothing but trouble and I'm not going to have him dragging me or my family into any more danger than he already has. I'm not going to die for him! I bloody well wont apologize to him in the morning, I meant every single thing that I said and I don't regret any of it. The only thing I regret is not breaking away from him earlier. If I had of I would have been a lot better off. I wont play second fiddle to him any more!"

"Really Mr. Weasley? You sound so sure of that but aren't you forgetting something? The only reason you're here is because I'm paying for your education. I will stop doing so if you don't apologize tomorrow morning. I will also stop depositing money into your personal bank account. Which I'm sure you don't want me to do, after all you've spent nearly all of it and even with the interest that you'll gain on the amount in there it will be gone within the year. Or it might last more, if your sent to Azkaban you wont be needing money, after all money means nothing to the Dementors."

"You wouldn't put me in Azkaban. Theres no way that you'd get away with it. After all I'm innocent and if it went to trial with Veritaserum I'd be home and it just might inconvenience you. People don't think very highly of liars."

"Who said it'd go to trial? I got Sirius Black put in Azkaban just because I said he was the Potters Secret Keeper. He didn't even get a trial and he was a whole lot more useful to me than you could ever be so do not tempt me. You have by morning to decide. Heres a little something to help with your decision making. Crucio!"

Ronald was rolling on the floor in pain, trying in vain not to scream. It felt like thousands of needles were stabbing him all at once, unrelenting in their assault. As unrelenting as the man who had cast the curse. It was at this moment that Ron realised that the old man would do what he threatened and that he'd get away with it. After all look what he'd already gotten away with. The worst realisation of them all was that it was his own fault that he was in this situation in the first place. He was the one that indebted himself to Albus Dumbledore. He was the one that took the bribes to be Harry Potters friend. He was the one that had joined the Death Eaters as a spy at Dumbledores command. He was the one that had killed innocent people, muggles and witches alike. He was the one that would go to Azkaban if he didn't do as commanded. He had done too many things on Dumbledores orders that would incriminate him to the Wizarding Public. His only hope would be to keep himself in Dumbledores goodbooks and try to stay useful. And pray that when the war was finally over that it wasn't Dumbledore who won, because if it was he was smart enough to know that he'd likely end up in Azkaban for murder. Just like Albus was planning to do to Harry. Ronald knew that his choice had been made from the time he was 10 and that for one stupid, selfish moment he'd be paying for the rest of his life. He didn't have a choice anymore, not really anyway. In the morning he would have to go to Harry and try to win his trust and friendship again if he ever wanted to survive in this war.

When Albus finally let up the curse he was satisfied that young Mr Weasley had come to his senses and would try to win back Harry. If he didn't the consequences would be dire.

Ron meanwhile had scampered to his feet and ran from the room to Gryffindor tower where he had a whole heap of pain potions waiting for him as well as a comfy bed.

Tomorrow would be a trying day for the Hogwarts population, but for now they all slept blissfully unaware that of what was just around the corner.

**A/N: not my longest chapter ever but I desperately wanted to get something out to you guys and I thought that that would be a good ending point for the chapter. Please leave a review as your input means a lot to me.**

**AC93**


	9. Pretty Maids All In A Row

Story Title: The Grey Side

Story Title: The Grey Side

Chapter Title: Pretty Maids All In a Row

Author: Angelus'Childe93

Beta: DarkSiren929

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the new direction that this story is taking.

Ok Leeannpitbull the story that I promised you has been posted and although it's not my best work I hope that you'll like it better than I do and that it somewhat fits what you asked for the title of the story is In The End.

Also thank-you Karone-Sakura for writing the new conversation at the end of the chapter.

**Last Chapter**

When Albus finally let up the curse he was satisfied that young Mr Weasley had come to his senses and would try to win back Harry. If he didn't the consequences would be dire.

Ron meanwhile had scampered to his feet and ran from the room to Gryffindor tower where he had a whole heap of pain potions waiting for him as well as a comfy bed.

Tomorrow would be a trying day for the Hogwarts population, but for now they all slept blissfully unaware that of what was just around the corner.

**This Chapter**

When Ronald woke up the next morning he was unsurprisingly still in a world of pain, that not even the best brewed pain relieving potions could help to alleviate. Therefore, it was also no surprise that he was in one of the foulest moods he'd ever had and blaming everything on his ex-friend Harry Potter. Things were made worse by the fact that he had woken up late and therefore had to rush through his shower, not that that was too bad considering that by that time the water was freezing cold, and quickly run downstairs for his favourite meal of the day. Breakfast.

On the other side of the school two boys were enjoying a very different kind of morning. Harry and Draco had woke up with the dawn as they were want to do after having been coerced into doing so for most of the holidays, and gotten up and dressed in their training gear. The words training gear may sound like armour or padding but in reality it was a tracksuit and black Chuck Taylors with the Slytherin emblem on the side of each shoe. They quickly stretched before going outside and starting on their morning jog. Hogwarts was only half the size of Malfoy Manor and so the boys had to jog around the castle six times to get the exercise that they were used to before going back inside the castle to practice fencing, which both boys were naturals at, although Draco had a slight advantage as he had just slightly more poise and natural grace than Harry did, making it less likely that he would fall and give his opponent the advantage to strike while he was down. That being said at the end of their training that morning the match ended with a draw.

It was 7:30 by the time the boys had finished their training and each rushed back to their room and their shower, neither boy liked cold water and they wanted to take the time to luxuriate in it and the expensive shampoo and soap which they had brought from home. You see no Slytherin would be caught dead using the stuff that the school provided unless they were using the Prefects Bathroom that is and even then that was only because Lucius made sure that only the best was used in there, after all he couldn't have his son bathing in something that the Weasley's would use.

By eight both boys were in the Great Hall enjoying a breakfast of bacon, eggs, sausage and a healthy serving of fruit, which anyone who knew Narcissa Malfoy nee Black would know was her influence, however it was also her who sent Harry and Draco sweets that morning with a letter to assure herself that they were alright and to inform them both that their presence would be needed at a meeting of the families in a few weeks time. At this meeting the Purebloods who were not completely loyal to one side or the other would discuss what would happen during the upcoming war against Voldemort and Dumbledore.

That wasn't the only thing the boys received that morning though. Upon having arrived at the Slytherin Table they were handed their timetables, which they were happy to see were exactly the same and a summons. A summons to see Dumbledore. Neither boy was happy with this but both new that they could not protest it and with the arrival of Pansy, Hermione, Blaise and Vincent and Gregory both boys soon forgot their troubles while reminiscing about the holidays and discussing what classes they all had. Also the arrival of the youngest male Weasel entertained them further what with him wearing a girl's uniform, bruises that suggested a fall down the stairs, wet hair and he was swearing up a storm while trying to eat his breakfast. It was also amusing to see how all the other Gryffindors' were avoiding sitting anywhere near him. However, breakfast had to end at some point and with it so did their reprieve.

**Dumbledore's Office**

40 minutes later Harry and Draco were sitting in the Headmasters office feeling extremely pissed off. You see Dumblefuck hadn't given them the password to his office and they had been forced to stand around looking like idiots for half an hour waiting for him to show up so they could get this meeting over and done with. He was so lucky that they had the first two periods free for study and so weren't missing out on anything important. It still irked though, to have their time alone together cut short, especially by the meddling old fool, if it had been someone like Severus they wouldn't have minded so much.

"Harry, Draco, I'm sure you both know why I've called you here this morning. Your behaviour last night was inexcusable and I want both of you to  
go apologise to Miss Weasley this instant." Both glared angrily at the wall above Dumbledore's head, not daring to look in his eyes. Nor did they want to  
give him the satisfaction of giving a response.

"Now Draco I know that the Malfoys and Weasleys don't get along but that was no excuse for treating her as you did and you Harry. All I can say is that  
I'm extremely disappointed in you, the Weasleys took you into their home and treated you like family when they didn't have to and this is how you repay  
them?" Here Dumbledore shook his head to show his disapproval. "Well I won't have it, you will apologise to Miss Weasley this instant or I swear you won't  
like what I come up with."

Harry finally fed up with Dumbledore, stood up and advanced right up into Dumbledore's face and said one simple thing "No. I'd like to see you make me."  
He then turned to leave, with Draco at his heels.

"I didn't want to do this Harry. I really didn't. However I'm afraid that if you don't do as I say then I swear that I'll have you sent back to those muggles and I think we both know you don't want that. Perhaps next time I'll get them to do more than rape you!"

A/N: okay I know this is short but to tell the truth once I got to this point in the story I couldn't really think of what to write next and I thought that that made a good point to end the chapter at so there it is. That plus I thought that better I post it now and you get some form of update than not get any for three to six months or even a year as has been known to happen with me. Also please review as your opinion greatly influences what I put in this story.

AC'93


	10. Ring Around the Rosie Pocket Full Of Pos

Story Title: The Grey Side

Author: Usako08

Chapter Title: Ring Around A Rosie A Pocket Full Of Possies Attichu Attichu We All Fall Down

Beta Reader: DarkSiren929

Oh and fifespace as far as I can tell you were the 100th reviewer so contact me and I'll write you a one-shot for either Christmas or New Years, depending on what I can get around too. Oh and you can choose the pairing as well if you want. Dray to the Ned I know that you got into contact with me before about what you wanted but I can't actually find that info so if you read this would you mind resending it, cause like I said I lost all my files and I saved your idea to a word doc before I deleted the e-mail to free up some space.

A/N: Okay I got a review from a person in the last chapter that said they were uncomfortable with the fact that I mentioned rape in such a forthright manner. She and I discussed this and the only reason I'm mentioning it is that I want to apologize if anyone else feels the same way and to reassure all of you as I have reassured her that I WILL NOT go into explicit detail on this issue and that the mention in the previous chapter will likely not be brought up again outside of this chapter and is only in this chapter because the conversation is continued on in this chapter.

­­­­­­­­­­­­Last Chapter

"Now Draco I know that the Malfoys and Weasleys don't get along but that was no excuse for treating her as you did and you Harry. All I can say is that  
I'm extremely disappointed in you, the Weasleys took you into their home and treated you like family when they didn't have to and this is how you repay  
them?" Here Dumbledore shook his head to show his disapproval. "Well I won't have it, you will apologise to Miss Weasley this instant or I swear you won't  
like what I come up with."

Harry finally fed up with Dumbledore, stood up and advanced right up into Dumbledore's face and said one simple thing "No. I'd like to see you make me."  
He then turned to leave, with Draco at his heels.

"I didn't want to do this Harry. I really didn't. However I'm afraid that if you don't do as I say then I swear that I'll have you sent back to those muggles and I think we both know you don't want that. Perhaps next time I'll get them to do more than rape you!"

This Chapter

Draco gasped. He couldn't believe what he'd just heard. That Harry had been… He couldn't even finish the thought, it was too disturbing. That something like that could happen to Harry, the strongest person he knew, was unbelievable. He slowly turned around to face Dumbledore.

Harry had turned back to Dumbledore as he began to speak and was now staring at him in utter disbelief. How could he say that with Draco in the room? Draco who he knew he could trust and who would stand by him no matter what. He could tell since Draco was glaring at Dumbledore as if he wished him dead, and lets face it he did.

"Do you really think that, that will work Professor?" Harry spit out, saying Professor as if it were an extreme profanity. "It may have worked when I was fourteen, but never again. I'm stronger than them now and I know that I've done nothing wrong. And even if I wasn't strong enough to stop it by myself, you seem to be forgetting that I have a new family now. One that supports me no matter what. A family that could ruin you with one word. The Malfoy's took me in and have treated me like family, they support my decisions and listen to me when I have a problem. I'm like a son to Lucius and Narcissa, if something happened to me I know that they'd avenge me. After all they are Malfoys' and Slytherins and an insult like that would never be ignored. So try all the mind games you want because they wont work and I certainly wont apologise to the Weasleys. After all the only reason they took me in was because you were paying them money from my vaults. Money which I have since gotten back. You're just lucky that I'm not pressing charges against them." With that said Harry turned around and walked out the door, relieved that someone who he could trust now knew his secret and that he'd finally told Dumbledore where to go.

Draco and Harry walked calmly back to their room in the Dungeons, Draco shooting Harry worried glances every once in awhile. However he did it discretely so that no-one would notice that anything was wrong with the boy. Indeed, if Draco hadn't of gotten to know Harry as well as he had over the holidays he probably wouldn't have even noticed that something was wrong and he had made it his job to know everything that went on with his beloved enemy in the previous years. Draco was slightly lost in his thoughts at that point and so was surprised to hear hissing coming from Harry. It seemed that while he had been thinking they had reached the entrance to their room, the entrance only Harry could use since he'd set the password in Parseltongue.

Draco elegantly scurried through the entrance as the portrait hole started to close, making it into the room just in time. Harry was nowhere to be seen in the living room however and Draco was a bit worried about this. Normally Harry would have waited for him, since he hadn't that must mean that something was very wrong with him. It seemed like the talk with Dumbledore may have upset him more than Draco had thought possible. But Harry always seemed to be so in control of his emotions that even with all his practice it was hard to tell when something was wrong. All Draco could do was try and be there for him if he wanted to talk and be glad that he trusted his family to look after him if something should go wrong. Not that it would, since Harry would never go back to those horrid muggles. He'd have his father make sure of it. First however he should try and find Harry.

Draco looked in their small kitchen first, not finding Harry there he then headed toward his and Harry's room. A place where they could both relax and be themselves without having to worry about the expectations of others. Draco found Harry lying face down on the bed that they had transfigured, head buried in the pillow and music blaring. Obviously he was trying to distract himself from what had happened earlier. However Draco knew that, that wouldn't do him any good and so was determined to get him to at least talk to him about something. Even if it was just the barest of details he knew that it would help the other boy.

"Hey," Draco said softly as he walked towards the bed, placing a supportive hand on Harry's back before moving to sit on the edge of the bed. "Do you want to talk about it? You don't have to but just remember I'm here if you need me. Even if you don't want to talk, if you just need someone to hold you or distract you. Although I do think it would be better for you to talk to me about it." While Draco said this he laid down on the bed and gathered Harry into his arms. The other boy didn't resist and he took that as a good sign. Especially when Harry snuggled into him seemingly wanting the comfort that Draco was offering.

"I don't know if I wanna talk about it again. I saw a shrink after it happened and that helped me heaps. I guess that after everything that has happened I just didn't want to believe that Dumbledore was responsible for that as well. I can't help but wonder what else he got my family to do to me, you know? Anyway I think the fact that you're willing to hold me, still be near me is enough. I've never really had that support you know? Not even with Siri. I could always tell that he wanted to be able to give me that support but at the same time he never really got the chance to before… Well yea, just you being here is enough." After Harry finished his little speech he buried his head into Draco's neck, nuzzling him.

Draco was glad that he could comfort Harry but he still thought that his parents needed to know what happened, however that was for a later time. When Harry didn't need his support as much as he did. He could tell that he was emotionally drained at the moment and that the best thing for him would be to stay right here and just relax. Screw classes, they weren't important at the moment, not when Harry was like this. Besides he knew that Blaise or Hermione would take notes for them. Both knew that they wouldn't skip classes unless something was wrong. With that though Draco curled Harry into him further and got more comfortable on the bed, preparing himself for a day of rest.

Soon both boys fell asleep unaware of the events that they would soon put into motion, Slytherin looking over the two young boys that reminded him so much of himself and the man who he had once had the fortune to love. He only hoped that this time things would turn out for the best. He would do all he could to make sure that they did. The first thing that needed to be done however was to wake the other founders from their deep slumber, then they could get rid of Dumbledore. But for now, he would look over his self appointed charges while they slept peacefully.

Okay so it was another short chapter, however I promised an update and this is what I could think of so please enjoy. Also it seemed a lot longer when I wrote it in my book at school. Please review and tell me what you think. Also this is the unbetaed version so all mistakes are mine.

Usako08


	11. FINALLY AN UPDATE

A/N: Hi people I guess that people are still reading this story despite the fact that I haven't really been updating it. I'd like to apologize for that as this story has basically been abandoned by me for a year. Because of this I know that I've probably lost most of my previous readers but if you do like the story and had added it to your alerts I ask that you continue to read it because I am committed to finishing this story. I don't know how long that will take me as I'm extremely busy at the moment as I'm in my last year of highschool but please stick with this fic. If things contradict each other I beg you to forgive me as I haven't touched most chapters in here since 2007 and therefore don't remember what I wrote. Also I've recently, this year, came to God so for awhile I didn't touch this fic on principle alone until I figured to myself that man wrote the bible so some of his prejudices must be found in there right? So I'd like to assure you that all relationships that I said that I would write stand as far as I'm concerned.

Oh and just some good news about this fic. It's currently being translated into another language which can be found at another site, I will also inquire about getting the translations so that I can post that version on here, although if you do read that version please review in English.

STORYTIME

There were flashes of green everywhere, green like his eyes, only this was deadly. I could see nothing but that colour and the only sounds I could hear was the pounding of feet and harsh breath as we ran to a destination unknown. Things tilted suddenly then and I realised that I had fallen and was face to face with pale blonde hair that reached mid back, mercury eyes staring sightlessly up at me, cold as they had never been before. Even in public those eyes had contained more warmth then they did looking down up at me now. I was pulled up by a gentle hand, dragged along when my feet refused to move, seemingly stuck to the place where I had fallen. The green flashed in the corner of my eye and then all there was, was darkness.

Shooting up in bed I grasped desperately at the covers, trying to regulate my breathing into a somewhat normal pattern. Trying to get that vision of green out of my head. The green that was synonymous with the Avada Kedavra. The curse that had ended so many lives. It couldn't be true though. Could it? There was no battle after all and as far as I knew Pater was still alive. He wasn't that man lying on the ground. He just couldn't be. I refuse to believe that a Malfoy could fall in battle to be only one of many lost in a sea of bodies that saw no end.

Still there was something bothering me, something was missing that I knew should be there. Turning I realised that the room was dark as only a moonless night could be. My eyes were adjusted now but still I couldn't make out what I needed too. The shape of the body that should be there wasn't. It shouldn't surprise me really as he was always disappearing but still it worried me with the war so near. The war that we had unsuccessfully been trying to avoid for nearly a decade. Still at least Hogwarts still stood. The students would be safe no matter what their blood. This we would make sure of. It was him that worried me. He was always too adventurous for his own good. Always getting into trouble and then making his way out of it with not one single scratch to mar his perfect skin. But this time there was a sense of foreboding in me that whispered of unimaginable dangers. Dangers that would lead to death and destruction. Who would be destroyed I did not know but I was worried for him.

Slithering out of the familiar bed, the bed that had been ours ever since the ceremony that confirmed our bond as soulmates and cemented our future together in this life and all our others, my feet touching the floor lightly, making not a sound on the rug placed beside the bed to keep out the chill of the dungeons. Almost gliding across the floor I lit the candle that had guttered out at some point after we went to bed and walked out into the rest of our suite. He was nowhere to be found. Normally he would come out to read if he woke up during the night so as not to disturb me, but tonight I found not one trace of him. It was as if he had vanished into thin air.

Turning around I had decided on returning to bed when something caught my attention out of the corner of my eye. Or rather the lack of something caught my attention. His sword was missing. The sword that I had had made for him as an anniversary gift, the one which he had used in every single battle that we had fought in the previous years. The same sense of foreboding shivered it's way up my spine once more. If both he and the sword were missing then…

I stumbled slightly, caught off guard as an explosion rocked Hogwarts to her very foundations. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong.

Absently pulling on a robe, taking no note of whether it was his or mine, I ran out of our rooms, only pausing to grab up my wand and shoes so as to not harm my feet and then be of no use to anyone at all. The alarm sounded in the distance and that was when I knew. The battle that we had been preparing ourselves for was here. My course changed once more and I headed further into the depths of the dungeons. I had to wake the students that were too young to fight this battle. There were some who would and could fight and those would help, but for now I had to make sure they had been notified. We could not allow them to die!

I made the rounds, relieved to see no students in sight, they must have made it to the chamber. The chamber which I had spelled to open in times of need even for one who could not speak the password needed to enter in normal circumstances. They would all go there as it was the most protected, unlike that of Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Godric. My chamber would hold them well, and the basilisk would protect them in times of need as long as they dared not to look it in the eyes.

There was another crash and tremor as I reached the floor that would take me out onto the grounds and into the midst of the battle. The wards were fading, they would hold strong as long as they were needed and as long as magic was poured into them but something was going wrong. Someone was attacking the castles wards. The spells on the first layers were well known, but Hogwarts would not fall. The last spells only they knew about. They had added them at the very end after successfully finding a way to pour some of their own magic into the castle. The wards would not fall.

Screaming assaulted my ears as I reached the grounds, a sea of bodies already sprawled across it with still more fighting on. He could not distinguish who was who but he knew that the attackers outweighed them. It had been so for years no doubt. But that didn't matter. No matter how many the other side had they would be defeated eventually. Hogwarts would see to that. Whipping his head around he spotted his love running through the masses his sword out and destroying all those in his path that were not on his side. He was being pulled to the other man and so he ran. Ran as fast as he could, dodging the deadly green that was hurtled around the field. He had to reach him. Only then would they be strong enough. Only then would he be reassured of his lovers safety and health.

Reaching his love he entwined their fingers while shouting out all the spells in Parseltongue that he could remember learning as well as a few others that he did not. His adversaries were dropping before him, weakening the power of the crazy monster that led them to this place full of children. And then he was running, stumbling over bodies with his only visions being that of the deadly green curse that matched his lovers eyes and the only sounds that of their feet pounding on the ground and their heaving breaths as they ran. Until he stumbled slightly falling on top of a body. "Pater" the word escaped his lips as his horrified eyes opened wider. This wasn't true. This could not be happening. His dream was not allowed to be a vision of the future to come. It couldn't be.

He was gently pulled up by the arm and insistently dragged forward as the light reached his eyes. He went to scream out a warning to his love but it was too late. The body that had been leading him went limp and fell to the ground. Turning around his eyes glinted madly as he found his prey. The monster would pay dearly for the death of his beloved. He whispered the curse as his voice began to fail him, watching in satisfaction as the monster fell to the ground before he too fell, his vision turning to black and the voice of his lover calling him home the only sound he heard.

Draco awoke with a scream, frantically looking around and trying to get the dream out of his mind. Looking beside him he saw Harry lying in the bed peacefully, undisturbed by the nightmare, or was it a vision, that had awoken Draco. The last image of the battlefield was imprinted behind his eyelids and he knew that the sight would be with him forever.


	12. Interlude

Story Title: The Grey Side

Author: Usako08

Chapter Title: Interlude

The dream, it was so real. It had been days since he'd had the nightmare but still he could not shake the feelings it had evoked. Draco was constantly on edge now due to a lack of sleep and had started to snap at everyone but Harry. Everything in him was screaming at him to protect the other boy since he looked exactly like the boy in his vision had. He had not managed to protect him in their other lives, for surely, that's what the vision had been, but he would protect him in this one. He would not die to do so, his love would simply follow him if they did since they had been so tightly bound, but he would live to do so. And, surely, living to protect the one you love was nobler than dying to do so.

Unfortunately, those thoughts did not help him to forget what he had seen and so Draco merely focused on what he could find out about the dream. It was obvious that they had been at Hogwarts during the time of the founders, or at least it was obvious to him since the dream him had been thinking about them as if they were alive, so Draco focused his research on couples at that time, most importantly who the founders were with. That turned out to be a dead end as on further inspection none of them were married to anyone who looked remotely like Draco. Therefore, he had to start again.

He hadn't known where to look after that however and so he'd let himself be led around by Harry who seemed to feel the same protectiveness towards Draco, that Draco felt towards him. Of course, Harry didn't say the words; they were being less obvious since that meeting with Dumbledore. Neither of them wanted anyone else to suspect the true nature of their relationship. Anyone that could be considered a foe anyway. It was safer if they weren't being conspicuous about it and truth be told after the revelation about what the Dursley's had done to him Draco feared touching him too much. Not because he was repulsed by Harry but because he didn't want to bring up any bad memories by touching him too intimately, even if he did sleep wrapped in Harry's arms most nights. Also in private, Harry seemed more comfortable and inclined to be affectionate. Besides, why should the rest of Hogwarts be allowed to see their stunning selves making out? Answer was they shouldn't, and if they did, they should be paying for the privilege.

The dreams didn't help with the touch thing either. Draco felt as if he was betraying Harry by having dreams of other people. Even if he was almost certain that those people were them in a previous life it still felt wrong since Harry hadn't had those dreams. Draco had mentioned it in passing and Harry had denied it and Draco knew that Harry wouldn't lie to him. Which meant that it could be Draco simply imagining things and if that was true then he should feel guilty about dreaming of someone other than the raven-haired boy.

This leads us back to the present and a rare assignment for History of Magic. Binns had gotten sick, how a ghost could get sick was a puzzle to all, and therefore a substitute had been hired to teach the class and much to everyone's relief the woman loathed the goblin wars and therefore scrapped Binns' curriculum. Instead, they were studying the lines of the founders with a focus on their children and the spouses of those children. It was actually quite interesting and Draco found himself entranced by the words he was reading about the son of Slytherin. Apparently, the boy had been an invaluable member of the teaching staff at Hogwarts and in many battles that were fought at the time. Draco didn't really care for the particulars of those though; he was more interested in the man's personal life. If the books were to be believed, the man had been gay and married to an aristocrat at the time of his un-timely death. It was rather fascinating to Draco, although that could simply be because they were finally learning about something other than goblin wars.

He was so interested in the information he was being presented with that he almost skipped the picture provided in the book of Antoine and his spouse. Almost being the key word since as he went to turn the page a movement caught his eye and forced him to look at the picture. He nearly dropped the book when he did. As he looked, he was confronted with a picture of the people from his dreams. Antoine Slytherin and Bastien Slytherin (nee Mal foi), the second a name Draco was familiar with, how could he not be, it was his own ancestor. He'd dreamed of his own ancestor and Slytherin's oldest son. The heir who had died in battle along with his bonded leaving the continuance of the family line to his younger brother. The son who was killed by a mud-blood, Draco didn't know how he knew that, he certainly hadn't read it, but he did. He knew it as sure as he knew his own name.

He'd dreamed of a time long past, he'd dreamed of death and battles and what he'd dreamed had been a reality. There was incontrovertible proof right in front of him that the events had been real. Or that the people had been real at least…

A/N: Ok so this isn't the best thing I've ever written, I really struggled to get any of it out and I apologise profusely for how short it is. Next chapter should hopefully get us back into the main story and Harry's POV once more. I'll try to get it out to you by the end of this year. Also all mistakes are mine since this is unbeta'd. If you'd be interested in being my beta, please let me know.


	13. December

Title: The Gray Side

Author: Usako08

Chapter Title: Debussy

Chapter Dedication: This chapter is for Ally'J

I'd like to take the time to thank everyone who read the previous chapter, those who had read the story before and of course those new readers. Special thanks go to everyone who reviewed; they put a smile on my face. In addition, I'm still in need of a beta if anyone wants the job. Kthanx

I'm worried about Draco, he's been acting weirdly for the past few days and it scares me. It scares me that I don't know why, and that according to Pansy he's actually been acting strangely for the past few weeks and not days. It terrifies me that I didn't notice until now. What kind of boyfriend am I? A bad one obviously, since I'm too self-absorbed to notice when something is wrong, and too cowardly to bring the issue up with Draco. I mean what if he says that the issue is me? That he doesn't love me anymore? Then what would I do? I'd mope around is what I'd do and then I'd be useless to everyone.

So instead, I'm being a jerk and going on continuing to act like nothing is wrong with Draco. But then what if the only reason he hasn't said anything is that he doesn't think I care about him. That he thinks I haven't noticed and therefore have no interest in knowing what is wrong with him? It's these thoughts that keep me away from him, distant. And I know it isn't good for our relationship for me to be acting in this way, I'm meant to protect him, but I'm so conflicted about what I should do that I can't seem to act normally around him. This isn't fair since I miss him, but then I bring it on myself due to my complete and utter lack of courage.

The worst part is I know I'm hurting him. I've seen the looks he shoots at me when I pull away from him in public. His eyes take on a haunted quality that they shouldn't have and he looks at me as if I've physically harmed him. As if I've rejected him, decided he isn't good enough for me or something. But I try to reassure myself that he couldn't possibly think that. My Draco would never be insecure enough to believe that I no longer wanted him or loved him. At least I hope not. Hermione and Pansy however both seem to think differently. They think that he's taking my actions to mean that I am breaking up with him, that I don't love him anymore. I told them that was impossible but still they insist that he's fragile right now and that with the way I've been so distant from him recently that he's started to believe I've had a change of heart about him, that I've decided he's not enough for me. It's preposterous to even think that.

Still the way he acted today has me thinking they may have been correct. He shied away from me when I came near and when some bint tried to flirt with me he didn't even yell at her. He just ducked his head as he excused himself from the table. My Draco would never have done that. He would have told the girl to piss off and that I belonged to him. So maybe he was insecure right now. Maybe he did need me to reassure him that I loved him. Problem is I don't know how to go about doing that. Of course, I do love him, I just, I just don't know how to express that, especially with the way he was today. For all I know he may take a declaration as me pitying him and so pretending that I still adore him. Although that couldn't be, further from the truth. I just don't know what to do and there's no way that I'm asking Pansy or Hermione what to do because I know that they'll lord it over me that they were right and I was wrong. Even though I don't know if I am wrong at this point.

All I do know is that I really need to find Draco so I can straighten things out and hope that he takes my words as truth.

I looked everywhere for Draco and I couldn't find him; therefore, it would stand to reason that the last place I looked would be where I was. After searching the whole bloody castle, he was in our rooms. I'm a moron.

I'm sure that Draco would also agree with that assessment if it weren't for the fact that he was currently sobbing into my shirt. This was another strange thing. If he was mad at me and believed that, I didn't care about him than he obviously wouldn't have tackled me as soon as I walked into the room to take comfort in my embrace. Obviously, it was some completely unrelated matter that had simply coincided with my little bout of neglect. Because I can admit to myself that I may have neglected him over the past couple of weeks but I've been busy, and yes I know that still doesn't excuse me for being a terrible boyfriend but there's nothing I can do about it now. I'm just glad he's not mad at me.

And worried of course about the reason behind the sobbing. I'd be an even horribler (ok so it's not a word but I don't have to use proper words inside my own damn head thank-you very much) person if I wasn't worried about it. Especially since I know that Draco doesn't cry often, something about not being good for him complexion, although I think it makes him look rather pretty, after the fact. Because his eyes go this stormy colour and they get really wide and he looks slightly childish, innocent and adorable really, just like a chibi version of himself (if you watch anime you'll know what I mean). Which basically makes him even cuter than he is normally. And therefore, I find him completely and utterly irresistible when he's in this state. But first, I need to let him cry things out and maybe explain what has him worked up so much in the first place.

"I love you Draco, I'm here I promise. Just let it all out. I've got you," I murmured into his hair as I tightened my grip on him. He needed to know that I really was there for him.

I think he got the message as he muttered something back to me. His response was unintelligible but still at least I know he heard me and the fact that he pressed himself further into my arms must mean that he'd at least understood what I said and appreciated it. That he trusted that I would be there for him, which means his reason for crying in no way relates to my actions of the past few weeks. Right?

Unless they did and he was just taking comfort from me now that, I was finally offering to be there for him again. Damn it all to hell, if it were because of my actions Draco would have said something. He would have. He also probably would have hexed me rather than snuggle into my arms seeking comfort. Of course, he may have done that after hexing me… But he definitely wouldn't hug first and curse later. It wasn't his style.

Sighing I sat down on the settee, Draco in my lap, and just held on as his tears refused to stop flowing. I didn't even notice when the man in the portrait looked at us sympathetically before leaving. All my focus was now on my Dragon, just as it should have been all these weeks that I had been too busy for him.

A/N: I hope you guys like this chapter, just in time for the first day of December and of the silly season. I also hope that you don't find it too short, or boring. Anyway, if you've got to this point thanks for reading the chapter and I hope to hear what you think.


End file.
